The Fox and The Tanuki: The Sandaime's Decision
by NyghtWalker
Summary: The villagers were getting worse and the young jinchuuriki was their target. After an attack on a six year old Naruto , the Sandaime had to make a choice on what to do with the blond he considers a grandson. He decides to take Naruto with him to Suna. This choice makes a friendship between Suna's little tanuki and Konoha's fox child. Character bashing. Smart!Naruto
1. Chapter 1: The Sandaime's Decision

Hello readers out there. This is my first chapter of my first Fanfic. This is a story about Naruto's life had he met the sand siblings, especially Gaara, earlier in life. Many choices in the series will be left to reader's comments.

I renamed this story, as it used to be "The Sandaime's Decision: Naruto's Red Haired Friend".

*I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters of the series*

Chapter One:

The Sandaime's Decision

The Sandaime released a sigh, before placing the completed document in the stack of finished paperwork, which never seemed to compare to the size that he still needed to have done. He stood up and walked over to the couch in the far left corner of his office to look at the six-year-old child resting from his last escapade with some villagers, who saw it as their duty to "finish with the fourth started ". The child had several cuts along his arms and under his tattered shirt, caused by knives, rusty kunai, and broken bottles. Most of the cuts were healing quickly, due to the Kyuubi's influence, and had been far worse not long ago. He was very fortunate that a certain silver haired ANBU captain stopped the conflict before it became worse.

The Sandaime wished that he could do more for Naruto, but the damned civilian council had his hands tied. After the Yondaime's death, they usurped power that was meant for the Hokage for themselves, and used it to target the newborn baby. They blamed the child for the thousands of deaths that happened the day the Kyuubi attacked, and were set making the baby's life as terrible as possible. Many of the veteran ninja who were designated as clan heads understood how the sealing worked and harbored no hatred towards Naruto, only what he held within him. The Sandaime, along with several of the other clan heads, had tried to adopt Naruto into their families, but were stopped by the civilian council, as well as Uchiha Fugaku, Danzo, and his advisers. The civilian council cut the clan heads off at every point, even going against the wishes of the Yondaime, who wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero for his sacrifice. They blamed an innocent orphan for the Kyuubi attack that had taken so many lives.

He had been forced to put the newborn Naruto into an orphanage, where he knew the caretakers would only treat him with animosity. He attempted to get a retired ninja to take care of Naruto, but the civilian council found out, and stopped the aged Hokage before he could complete the order, as the orphanage was under their jurisdiction. While he did not like the situation, he made the best of his position. He assigned several ANBU members to watch over Naruto during his infancy, but even then, the situation was not satisfactory. Several of the ANBU members harbored hated towards the newborn and would skip their shifts or even outright refuse to watch over the supposed "demon brat".

The situation only became worse when the orphanage kicked him out a year and a half ago, forcing the poor four and half year old boy onto the streets. The little blond had nothing but the clothes on his back, if you consider an over-sized shirt with holes in it and old shorts made from a rag to be clothes.  
Many villagers took advantage of Naruto's vulnerability, and glared, verbally lashed out, or even physically attacked Naruto when he looked for food or walked by.

"Fools" The Sandaime thought to himself, "The fact that they blamed a newborn child for the death of thousands, and did nothing to respect the wishes of the Yondaime is disgusting. Had council not released the information about Naruto tenant, and not taken power during the absence of the Hokage, then maybe Naruto could have had a normal childhood." He thought sadly.

The attacks had escalated over the past year, after the Sandaime found Naruto digging in a trash can for a meal. The whiskered blond looked extremely malnourished and terrified when he first saw the Hokage. He carefully had a silver haired ANBU take Naruto to his office and get him some food. After Kakashi and Naruto left, he released a humongous amount of killing intent out of anger, knocking out dozens of villagers nearby, including a council member, who proceeded to soil himself in his expensive silk robes.

He knew the orphanage was not a good place for Naruto, so he rented an apartment for the boy. He made sure it was away from prying eyes, hoping that Naruto could be safer, but sadly that was not the case.

When word got out that Naruto now had his own living space, several villagers paid off an ANBU (ex- ANBU after the Sandaime found out) who watched Naruto and found out where he lived. Every now and then they attacked the building, usually by throwing bricks through the windows, knocking down the door, or breaking in and destroying anything of value. No matter what the Sandaime thought of to help Naruto, either the villagers found a way around it or the civilian council denied it.

The Sandaime was happy only about one thing in the situation. Naruto remained pure and determined. He still had a boisterous attitude, much like his mother (of course he knows who his parents are.), but the villagers partially dulled it, making Naruto somewhat timid, especially when talking to others he did not know. He had a lot of trouble making friends with other children, due to the fact that parents would take their children away from him, or yell at him for trying to corrupt their kids. Coupled with his poor clothing ( Which the Sandaime tried to fix by buying him new clothes, only for them to be ruined by villagers.), Naruto had no friends, and it seemed to be the one thing that he wished for the most.

The Sandaime wondered what he could do with the six-year-old blonde. He wanted Naruto to be able to defend himself from other people, mainly villagers and enemy ninja. The blond would most likely be hindered at the academy, as it was, not by his choice, run by the civilian council, who would sabotage him through any means they saw fit. Then an idea struck him.

Train Him.

Naruto already had a large amount of chakra due to the Kyuubi expanding his coils, and had the potential to be a great fighter like his parents. The Uzumaki and Namikaze lines were both powerhouses and together could lead to Naruto becoming the greatest shinobi ever. But he wondered how he could complete such a task. He would need it to be secret, so the civilian council, or worse, Danzo, would have no way to get involved.

And he needed a teacher.

Most ninja may not hate Naruto but he doubted they would want to train him

He couldn't do it, as he had no time and the civilian council would hound at him over favoritism.

Jiraiya was out, as he would only turn Naruto into his father, which was not a terrible thing. Naruto is not his father though, and still has many of his mother's traits, so it would only hurt the blond. Or worse, Jiraiya turned Naruto into a pervert. The Sandaime may like Jiraiya's books, but he would not let him corrupt the boy.

Tsunade was out, as she does not have patience for training, and is still away grieving over the death of her brother and fiancé, along with Naruto never being able to use her techniques due to his high amount of chakra, which can never be tamed enough to do medical styles.

Kakashi was also out, as he would also try to shape Naruto into Minato or not train him at all, as his only focus seems to be going to the memorial stone, or reading porn in public. He may be an excellent shinobi who protects Naruto, but his teaching style leaves little to the imagination. He would have to look back on his plan later, as it would take a large amount of planning.

Right now, he had to focus on the diplomatic relations between Suna and Konoha. He had gotten a letter earlier that day, telling him that there was a meeting requested between himself and the Kazekage to straighten out trade and border conflict. He needed to leave in two days, but he did not want to leave Naruto alone with the villagers without protection. Kakashi had left on a mission after saving Naruto, so the one ANBU he could count on was gone. Perhaps he can take an him with him, and get the boy away from the Konoha and see some new sights, and perhaps make some friends. He just hoped that his actions would make a difference

Little did he know that this choice would change everything.

(((End Chapter One)))

What do you think of my first story, leave a comment and tell me what you think I should do. I will update this story whenever i can, which is most likely going to be frequent. Please tell me of any grammatical errors or plot holes to fix.


	2. Chapter 2: New Information

Hello reader out there. I had to get another chapter out. I finished this chapter today for your enjoyment and hope you enjoy. Tell me any suggestions for the story.

*I do not own Naruto or any of the Characters*

Chapter 2: New Information

Naruto's Pov:

The first thing I knew when I woke up, is that every part of my body hurt. I felt as if I just got crushed by one of those big people who don't like the F word (1). I opened my eyes, but everything was blurry. When my vision cleared, I looked around and saw that I was in a room. And not just any room. This was the old man's office. I remember what it looks like from when he first brought me in here, after he found me and gave me my apartment. He lets me come here sometimes so he can take me to ramen. But how did I get here?

The last thing that I remember was being chased and attacked by those stupid villagers. They just came out of nowhere and pulled out a bunch of different weapons, and then they chased me into the end of an alleyway. After that, they just started cutting me with knives and broken sake bottles. It was the first time out of all the attacks that I felt like I was going to die. Then a silver haired ninja came out of nowhere, and knocked out all the villagers. After that I passed out.

'He was probably one of the old man's "special ninja",'I thought to myself, but I forgot what he called them. It sounded like he said AMBU (2) when he mentioned them. Either way, I will have to thank the silver haired AMBU later, whoever he was. Usually it's only Snake-neesan (3) that helps me with the villagers, so it's nice to know someone else cares.

My focus shifted and I realized someone was standing over me. I looked up and saw the old man's face, and I smiled. 'He must have brought me here to help me from the idiots outside.' I thought. He probably would've taken me to a hospital, but they won't treat any injuries that I get and just sneer at me.  
I was knocked out of my thoughts when the old man spoke to me.

Sandaime Pov:

"Naruto-kun, how are you feeling" I asked

"I'm doing ok, but my arms and chest hurt" Naruto-kun responded

"yes, you will be sore for awhile after what some of the villagers did to you, but you will heal quickly" I told him sadly, as no child should have to deal with what my almost grandson has to go through.

"That's good" He told me "I was really scared, they just kept screaming and hurting me, but then a silver haired AMBU saved me. Usually they don't help me, even if I feel them when they're nearby. I'm gonna have to thank the nice ninja when I see him next."

I was stunned. I was angered that my ANBU did nothing the help Naruto, but more surprised to hear that Naruto can sense them, as ANBU are trained to be the best at staying hidden. Sensors were extremely rare, and have a valuable ability for any ninja. Perhaps Naruto had inherited it, as several Uzamaki have had the sensor ability.

"Yes, that ninja had to leave the village after he saved you, so I can relay your thanks to him. But Naruto-kun, how long have you been able to sense other ninja?" I inquired.

"Well... after I was kicked out of the orphanage, I started feeling a weird tingling coming from some people. When I didn't see anyone when I felt it, I looked where it was coming from and would sometimes see the masks of those AMBU guys" Naruto-kun said.

"First off" I told him kindly," It's pronounced A'N'BU, with an N. And second, your ability is quite rare, and is very beneficial to have as a ninja. You are able to sense chakra from other people, making it harder for them to hide from you."

He looked at me with a confused expression. "What does beneficial and chakra mean?" The whiskered blond asked

"It means that it is a great skill and trump card to have against other ninja, and chakra is the energy that all ninja have to make and use jutsu" I told him.

"Oh... like those weird red eyes those people have, who helped the villagers find me when I lived on the streets? I'm sensing their 'chakra' when they're coming?" He asked innocently.

My eyes widened at the new piece of information. Clearly my esteemed police was not only not doing its job, but was helping in the villagers hurt Naruto. 'I suppose I will have to talk to my police force when I return from my trip.' I thought to myself. I quickly recalled what I was planning on doing with Naruto: taking him with me to Suna.

"Naruto-kun, I will make sure you are taken care of and will punish those who hurt you accordingly, and I will explain chakra and your abilities later, but right now I have a question for you."

"What is it old man?" He asked.

I smiled at the nickname from the blond child.

"I have to leave on a trip to Suna in a few days on a diplomatic mission and-"

"But where will I stay. My apartment was attacked again last night and Snake-neesan told me that she will be gone for the next week. And you just said that the other ninja left today. Where will I stay!" He cried out, obviously terrified of being left with no protection while I was away.

I knew of his connection with Mitarashi and how she helped him from an attack several months ago. After that, Naruto and her became close and now he sees her as a sister, even coming to her home and sleeping over on nights where villagers tried to attack his apartment. 'Maybe Anko-san can be a potential teacher for Naruto-kun' I thought to myself. I put those thoughts away for future planning, and refocused on the task at hand.

" Naruto" I began. "Let me finish. Yes, I am leaving the village for a few days. And I decided to ask you if you would like to come with me?"

Naruto's Pov

My eyes widened at the old man's question. Go on a trip outside of the village! Go to a new place and see new things! And maybe even make some friends!

"I would love to!" I exclaimed.

No amount of soreness stopped me from running and jumping around the office in happiness. I could not wait to go to this Suna place the old man is talking about.

"Thank you so much jiji!"

Maybe I can find some cool skills and learn some 'jutsu' to become a ninja while we're there. He mentioned my sensing skill and how it was rare. I always wanted to be a ninja, and now I have a way to achieve it. I just hope I don't end up like those pale or red eyed people who act all high and mighty. I want to become a strong ninja without cheating and make new friends. I want prove to everyone that I can become a great ninja, maybe even Hokage like jiji!

I won't take this for granted. The old man always told me that a chace would come my way. In Suna, I can find what I am looking for.

No one's pov:

The Sandaime's eyes widened at the new name given to him by the little boy who was bouncing around the office of the Hokage tower. The whiskered blond stopped moving for a moment before running back to the Sandaime with determination in his eyes. Naruto looked and asked with a big smile.

"When do we leave?"

((End Chapter 2))

I did say I would update as often as I could. This chapter is mainly to build up some backstory before the trip to Suna. In later chapters, there will be polls on decision on the story including pairings.

(1) the Akimichi. They hate the word FAT

(2) He is 6, so he will mispronounce some words

(3) Anko Mitarashi: i feel she would be a good character in Naruto's life, despite her love of torture

Please leave a comment and on the story. I'm looking for a cover for the story, so I anyone has artwork skills, I would love a picture of Naruto and Gaara as kids.


	3. Chapter 3: Preparation

I'm back with another chapter and hope to get this story to a good word count so more people are willing to read it. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review or subscribe.

*I do not own Naruto or any Characters of the story*

Chapter 3:

Preparation:

No one's pov:

After Naruto's excitement and acceptance of going on the journey, the Sandaime made it his job to make sure they were equipped for the harsh weather of Suna. He began by taking Naruto shopping for new clothes and getting him equipment.

Many shopowners tried to stop the whiskered blond from entering their stores, but when he was accompanied by the Sandaime, they knew better than to try anything, at least most of them. Some still glared at the blond as he looked for new clothes. When the Sandaime went to buy some desert equipment on the other side of the store, a chunin ninja started talking to Naruto

The Sandaime's Pov

I had just found some desert wear and equipment. When I came back to bring Naruto a new backpack and beige cloak, I notice a person talking to Naruto and saw it was an young chunin with silver hair (1). He seemed to be trying to convince Naruto to buy a hideous orange jumpsuit that stuck out like a sore thumb. Perhaps he was trying to swindle Naruto with a high price, or make Naruto into some kind of joke the whole village can laugh at. As I approached, putting my old skills to use. Completely silent, I started listening in on the conversation.

No one's pov:

"You want to become a ninja, don't ya?" said the chunin

"Of course."

"Well, then you'll need clothes that will protect you, and this tracksuit is made of sturdy material"

"No way, its way too big for me" Naruto said, uncomfortable of the situation.

"Come on kid, I'll even pay for half of it if you wear after you become a ninja"

'Now I see' the Sandaime mused to himself, 'He is trying to get Naruto-kun killed'. That hideous jumpsuit would be seen a mile away, and could get him killed on his first mission out of the village. Hearing enough of the conversation, the Hokage (2) decide to make my presence known.

"Excuse me" the Hokage said, putting an end to the conversation.

The chunin jump back, but slipped and fell on the floor, making me reconsider if he truly was a chunin.

"My apologies Hokage-sama, I did not see you there." the chunin said, standing up and looking at his superior nervously

"Then perhaps you should train your senses more" the Hokage said sternly "Can I ask what you were doing with Naruto-kun"

"Umm... just helping him find ninja gear" the chunin said as he tried to hide the jumpsuit behind his back.

"Then what, may I ask-" the Hokage demanded coldly, grabbing the jumpsuit behind the other ninja's back before he even knew it was gone"-is this?"

He looked as though he was going to pass out as the Sandaime released some controlled killing intent towards him only, making sure Naruto did not feel it.

"um..uh...umm" the chunin sputtered, clearly understanding that his plot had been revealed and was now terrified for his life.

"If this is what you believe ninja should wear in combat, perhaps you are in the wrong profession" the Hokage icily told him."Now leave!"

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" the chunin screamed as he made a mad dash towards the door still disoriented by the KI, only to run across a puddle of water and tripping over the wet floor sign, slipping and falling on top of the same council member who wet his pants all those years ago, knocking them both unconscious.

After seeing the chunin's fall from grace (as well as the floor), the Sandaime turned around to see a little blond staring at him with awe and adoration. The Sandaime smiled before grabbing the clothes Naruto chose earlier, which included blue cargo shorts, both red and tan shirts (3), a set of cold clothing, soft apricot colored pajamas, and new black sandals. The clothes, along with the sand equipment were paid for and the Sandaime left the store with a amazed jinchuuriki in tow.

-(line break)-

Naruto's Pov:

'That was amazing, all jiji had to do was look at him and that ninja looked like he was gonna wet his pants'

All I could do was keep replaying the events in my head that occured yesterday. After jiji bought my clothes, he took me to my apartment, and used something called 'sealing' to block anyone but him or me from entering for the night. I tried to ask him how he did it, but he told me he would explain sealing to me later.

I continued to replay the ninja's fall in my head and laugh to myself as I got ready for bed. After getting in my new pajamas, I laid in my mattress. I stared at the ceiling and I rolled around for a good five minutes before leaning up from my makeshift bed, unable to fall asleep. I was too excited! I'm going on a trip outside of the village! It was completely new experience!

I was a little scared though. What if people outside the village hate me too? What if I can't make a friend. I shook my head and I pushed these thoughts away. After all, jiji told me that he was sure I could make friends outside the village, and after everything he has done for me, I couldn't help but to take his words to heart, and be happy to try something different and maybe meet new people.

People who wouldn't glare or sneer at me. People who wouldn't throw things at me when I walk by. People who wouldn't chase me down alleyways and attack me. Maybe make a friend my age, and we can grow up to be ninjas together.

My thoughts came to a halt when I suddenly felt tired and as if pulled into my own head, fell back on the mattress unconscious

((End Chapter 3))

This chapter was to help build up the story and help Naruto see the power of a real ninja. Please comment or review. They get to Suna soon, I promise.

(1) Mizuki

(2) I thought going from Sandaime to Hokage would change the tone of the story

(3) Foreshadowing to Gaara

*still looking for a cover artists, please message me if you can do a cover for my story.

I'm back with another chapter and hope to get this story to a good word count so more people are willing to read it. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review or subscribe.

*I do not own Naruto or any Characters of the story*


	4. Chapter 4: Unexpected Meeting

I'm back with another chapter and hope to get this story to a good word count so more people are willing to read it. Enjoy the chapter and leave a review or subscribe.

*I do not own Naruto or any Characters of the story*

Chapter 4:

Unexpected Meeting

No One Pov:

When Naruto woke up again, he found himself lying on the floor, surrounded by murky water. He stood up and looked around to see that the strange place seemed to go on forever in all directions. He then noticed in the corner of his eye, that there was a strange door. He started walking towards it and as he grew closer to it, it seemed to look more like a door to a cage, with a small piece of paper at the center.

As Naruto continued to walk closer, he had several questions about where he was and what was going on, floating around in his head, but they all came to a stop as a giant black claw came down on him, with the purpose to skewer him.

He jumped back, terrified for his life and was fortunate enough to be outside the range of the giant claw, which he now noticed was attached to a giant crimson paw.

" **heh heh heh, you should have seen your face Ningen (1)!** " a deep voice roared from behind the cage door. " **I almost had you. If you had just stayed still, you would flat on the ground, dead!** "

"W-Who are you?" stuttered a terrified Naruto

A pair of red eyes looked down at the little human before him

" **You don't know who I am?!** " the deep voice growled, as it came out of the shadows, revealing it was in fact a giant fox , " **I am the king of all tailed beast, destroyer of millions and the most powerful being on the planet! I am the Kyuubi no Yoko!** " The now identified Kyuubi roared with such force that it knocked Naruto on his rear.

As the Kyuubi continued on about his achievements against humanity, Naruto had so many questions. He thought the Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and saved the village, how was it here? Where is here? How did he get here? What's with the giant cage and paper? Did he die and go to hell with the Kyuubi? He really hoped the last one was not true. He did not know what to do. After finishing his speech on filthy humans, the Kyuubi stared him down, as if waiting for something. Naruto, pulling himself together, breathed in deeply and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"What's going on? How did you get here? Where is here? How did I get here? What's with the giant cage and paper? Did I die and go to hell with you? Please give me an answer before I have to tell jiji that I went nuts!" Naruto blurted out in one breath, then sucked back in a bunch of air, waiting for an answer, hoping that it didn't involve him getting hurt.

Stunned, the Kyuubi looked down at the little ningen in front of him who had the audacity to speak to him, going so far as to ask him so many questions in one breath. The Kyuubi did not know what to think at this moment as no human had done something so wild before in his presence.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA** " Roared out Kyuubi, laughing for the first time in a long time. He had not had this much fun in six years. He had to give it to the little meatbag, he had balls.

Naruto was surprised that his words had such an effect on the giant creature before him. He quickly concentrated back on the situation when the Kyuubi spoke again.

" **You amuse me brat** " Kyuubi said with a sinister smile." **You've got guts to stand before me and interrogate me for answers. Just for that, I'll give you a couple answers.** "

" **First off, this is your mind kid. I got stuck here after that blond haired bastard sealed me away inside you. I pulled you in hoping to finish you off, but the plan has changed. The-** "

"This is my mind? What do you mean you got sealed in me? Why-" Naruto Interupted

" **SILENCE NINGEN!** " The Kyuubi roared " **Cut me off again and I will kill you. Now, the seal holds me here inside you and I can't have you trying tear that off, got it brat!**." Kyuubi growled out

"So.. you got sealed into me by the Yondaime? Is that why the villagers hate me? They think I'm the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked sadly.

" **Oh please, like someone your size could do what I did. If you were me, then your village would have burned down a long time ago. Do you understand?** " Kyuubi growled out to Naruto, who nodded, understanding what the Fox was saying. Though Naruto was confused about one thing.

"Why don't you want to be free? You said the seal holds you in, and if I take it off, you get out. Why would you not want to be free?" Naruto asked. He may not want to let the Kyuubi out, but he still was a curious six year old.

" **The process of tearing the seal off will pull my chakra in as a fail safe, most likely killing me. Even if I get out** " Kyuubi stated, " **more ningens would try to catch me and there is a certain someone out there who can do it better than others. I may not like it in here, but I don't plan on being used like a slave any time soon. I was thinking about killing you here and taking you over, but I would most likely be caught in the act. But then again, most humans are pretty stupid.** "

Naruto wanted to ask what he meant, but he though it best not to ask right now.

"Well..." Naruto said. "What now?"

The Fox looked at Naruto for a moment before smirking, showing off his sharp teeth.

" **Brat, I would like to make a deal with you.** "

"What kind of deal?" asked the whiskered blond.

" **If you change your mindscape to something I can experience nature in, and give me the ability to see through your eyes and communicate with you, then I will give you an ability. How does that sound?** "Kyuubi offered

"Why" the blond asked.

" **It gets boring down here and I don't like the idea of living in a sewer for the next ten or more years. Besides, I like you're attitude brat, so you better be grateful I'm even considering this.** "

"What kind of ability" Naruto asked.

The nine tailed fox held out his paw. A moment later, deep crimson fire burst out, dancing around the giant creature's claws." **This is Foxfire.** " Kyuubi began." **It spreads quick and is impossible to put out by other people if it grows too big. It's hot as hell too. I will give you the ability to control and harness it in exchange for what I asked.** "

Naruto looked conflicted. He wanted the ability, but he was scared that the Kyuubi would lie. But then again, there was not much that he could lose in the situation if the Kyuubi was telling the truth.

When Naruto finished his inner conversation, he looked up and held up his pinkie finger, confusing the giant behind the cage. "Pinkie Promise. Pinkie Promise me that your not lying. Then you got a deal." said Naruto with determination in his voice.

The Kyuubi was stunned yet again by the child before him and could not help but laugh.

" **HA HA HA HA HA HA** " Kyuubi yelled out. The Kyuubi then brought his paw forward " **Alright then brat, you got yourself a deal** "

When the much smaller pinkie finger touched the Kyuubi's, the affect was instantaneous. Naruto felt energy course through him, from the hair on his head, to the tips of his toes. With the feeling still passing through him, he brought his hands together in a cup and closed his eyes, and tried to channel that feeling into his hands. When he reopen his eyes, the was a little fireball floating an inch above his hands. He marveled at his achievement, until a growl made him loose concentration and the fireball disappeared.

" **Don't forget your end of the deal, brat** " Kyuubi growled.

"Got it" Naruto said. "How do I change my mindscape like you said?"

" **Just imagine it in your head, make sure it has grass, water, and trees, got it?** "

"Sure" Naruto said. He then closed his eyes and began thinking of lush forests with a large river nearby, and and tall grass. He envisioned nature's beauty and a plethora of green and blue. When he opened his eyes, not only was it exactly what he was thinking of, but the side of the cage the Kyuubi was on seemed much bigger in ratio. The tall grass had to be at least 10 meters tall, and the river big enough for the Kyuubi to swim in. Trees that reached up to the Kyuubi's height, peppered the new beautiful landscape, all finished with a beautiful light blue sky. The cage door was now an emerald green instead of red, matching the environment around it. By the way Kyuubi looked around his new home, he was satisfied.

" **Alright ningen, this will do for now. I may call you in here later on. Just remember, I can talk to you in your head, so don't think you're insane if you hear me, got it?** " Kyuubi said

"Got it" Naruto said, still looking around at his new mindscape.

" **Now get the hell out of here, brat** " That was the last thing Naruto heard before he was pushed out of his mind.

((End Chapter 4))

Well. Now Naruto Has a new ability. I will go into more detail on it later, but I pretty , much explained it's atribute. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please write a review and tell what you think.

(1) Ningen is japanese for human

*still looking for a cover artists, please message me if you can do a cover for my story.


	5. Chapter 5: Departure

Hello readers. I'm glad that I already have over 20 followers in 2 days. I've seen stories that have 50k+ words and little to none, so I appreciate that you follow and favorite my story. Leave a review.

In later chapters, Polls will be opened on events of the story like pairings and character death.

I hope you enjoy.

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 5:

Departure:

Naruto's pov:

I woke up with a gasp, as if I had not breathed while I slept. My breath came out in pants and I tried to relax. As I slowly regained control of my breathing, I looked around and remembered that I was still in my apartment. I sighed, relieved that everything was okay. As I looked to get out of bed and get ready for the day, I started remembering parts of the conversation with the fox. Then I recalled our deal. It all seemed so insane now that I think back on it. I couldn't help but feel like it all just a dream though.

'I wonder if that all actually happened?' I asked myself as I started taking my pajama bottoms off

' **You're damn right it did, brat** ' said a deep voice out of nowhere. Startled, I fell over and tripped over the pants around my ankles, leaving me a tangled mess with my pajamas tied around me. ' **HA HA HA. Jeez brat, if I had known you would react like that, I would have waited for when you were boiling water or were in the shower HA HA HA!** ' said the voice I now remember as the Kyuubi's. I picked myself off the floor and started untangling the pajama pants from around my legs.

"Wow...so you can actually talk to me in my head?" I asked the Kyuubi while taking my pants and shirt off

' **That's right brat, our little deal went into affect right after your hand touched mine. By The way, you do not have to speak out loud when you are talking to me, it makes you look crazy. And you already have enough attention on your back. Just think into your mind.** '

'Okay' I thought to myself. 'So if the deal was finished, does that mean I still have Foxfire?'

' **That's for you to figure out, brat** ' Kyuubi said.

With that statement, I put my legs in a crossing position, and started thinking about the feeling I got yesterday after my pinkie touched his, and tried pushing that feeling into my hands that were in the shape of a cup. I started feeling a tingling sensation running across my body, and I tried to focus it into my cupped hands. After a couple of minutes, it still wasn't going were I wanted it to go, so I tried to push harder. As I did so, a fireball the size of a Ramen bowl ignited in a flash of crimson fire. "Wow" I said out loud, holding what felt like a small sun in my hands.

' **Oi! Brat! That old man will be here soon and I would rather he doesn't know about your new ability.** '

My concentration came to halt when Kyuubi reminded me of my trip with jiji, causing the little fireball to dissipate. I realized I only had a little bit of time left, judging by the hands of the clock that was next to my bed. And I was still only wearing my underwear. While I would love to look further into my new power, I needed to focus on today and the long journey.

I quickly got up and started to get ready. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got dressed and ate some cereal that I had hidden in case I got trapped inside my apartment and could not get out. I wanted milk but there was only a small carton in the fridge and it was so rotten it looked like a sludge. Looked at myself in the broken bathroom mirror at my new outfit. A tan shirt that had a red spiral sewed onto the front by old man, a pair of my blue cargo shorts, my new sandals, and the beige cloak that Jiji got me.

I felt pretty good about my new clothes and admired the way they looked on me compared to my old clothes, until I heard a knock at the door. I was out of time , and I needed to finish fast so we didn't leave late. I quickly stumbled around and grabbed the rest of my new clothes, and the equipment Jiji got me, and shoved them all into my new backpack. I ran and grabbed my bathroom stuff and extra ramen cups, and made sure it all fit in my bag

' **Have fun brat, I know I will when you get there** ' With that said, I felt the Kyuubi's presence leave.

'I wonder what he meant by that' I thought to myself. I decided to ignore it for now and finish getting ready.

After I felt that I had everything, I opened the door, ready to go my first trip out of the village.

Sandaime pov:

After I knocked on the door, I heard shuffling and the scuttling of small feet run around on the other side of the door. I smiled at the fact Naruto was in a rush and is getting ready last minute.

After about five minutes of random noise and frantic movement from my grandson, Naruto opened door with a big, with enthusiast smile on his face. I couldn't help but to smile again at his energetic and sunny attitude.

"Hello Naruto-kun, I trust that you are ready judging by all the noise."The blond looked down and blushed at the truthful statement. I chuckled at his adorable reaction and ruffled his hair affectionately. He looked up at me with a pouting expression as he fixed his hair, the red blush still on his face. Then he shuffled a little and readjusted his backpack, obviously eager to leave the village for the first time.

"We should head out now Naruto-kun, the trip to Suna will take all day." I told him

"Okay!" Exclaimed Naruto, completely forgetting his embarrassment. We then walked away from the empty apartment complex, Naruto practically radiating with happiness as we strolled down the street.

No one's pov:

As the Sandaime walk alongside Naruto, they passed through several residential districts as well as the marketplace. Despite all the glares he got from villagers, Naruto remained unaffected by them, and still smiled.

He was just too happy to feel bad about the way people looked at him. He would finally get a chance to make some friends that would not be pulled away from him by parents.

Now that he understood why everyone hated him, he decided that he would not let their attitudes change who he was. If they were dumb enough to believe he was the nine tailed fox, then their scorn shouldn't mean anything to him. Since the Kyuubi attack happened in Konoha, he hoped that nobody outside the village would know he held it.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime was glowering at anyone who sneered or glared at Naruto. While doing this, the Sandaime's thoughts were back on who should train Naruto.

While she was a little more bloodthirsty then other ninja, Anko would be a fair choice, as she would treat Naruto like a person rather than a monster. Her and Naruto already had a relationship too, which would make it easier for them to work together as student and teacher.

Perhaps Asuma could train Naruto. He explained how sealing worked to his son, and he knows that his son would not treat Naruto like the Kyuubi. Sadly his son is still currently away at the fire temple, so Asuma was out, for now at least.

There was Yuhi Kurenai as well. The young chunin was advancing very quickly and would be a jonin in a few years. But she was also a poor choice, because of Naruto's untamable chakra, which would not work well for a genjutsu specialist.

Maybe Maito Gai? Nope. 'Naruto wearing green spandex and screaming about youth?' a shiver crawled up the Sandaime's spine as he thought of that. Not going to happen. The day that happened was the day the world burned.

The Sandaime's thoughts on teachers came to an end when he saw the village gates. Naruto also noticed that there were several people hiding in the shadows with his sensor ability.

"Oi, Jiji. I can sense some ninja around us." Naruto said.

As he finished his sentence, the ANBU revealed themselves before the Hokage, while also replaying in their minds what the little blond just said. The fact that the Kyuubi jinchuuriki was a sensor was the thought that was going through most of their heads.

Naruto looked at the squad of ninja in awe, as ANBU were the village's best fighters, minus the Hokage. He was told how these ninja were very strong and knew all sorts of jutsu. The fact that they were kneeling before his jiji said something about how strong the Hokage was.

He was kind of apprehensive around the black clad ninja, as some seemed to hate his guts (or what was in his gut). He hoped they would not try to hurt him when his jiji wasn't looking. He shook the thought away though, as these ninja were meant to protect the village and were loyal only to the Hokage.

When Naruto told the Sandaime that several ANBU did not protect him when he needed it, his jiji told him that he punished ninja that did not do their duty, and that those ANBU were demoted or put on D rank missions. So Naruto felt he should not hold anything over the ones in front of him right now, as they had nothing to do with the attacks or lack of protection. At least, he hoped they didn't.

The Sandaime signaled them to rise, and began telling them of the trip and how they would get there. He told his ANBU how they would be bringing Naruto with them and that it was in their best interest to make sure the boy was protected. He made sure to release a pulse of KI, so they would not get any ideas. After finishing his explanation, he told them that they were leaving immediately and dismissed them. The ANBU saluted with respect and haste, then jumped away into the shadows.

Naruto watched the whole event with amazement and some fear. He never knew his Jiji could be so powerful and able to garner the respect of the village's strongest fighters so easily. Naruto wondered how strong the old Hokage had been when he was younger, and began letting his imagination run wild. He imagined his jiji crushing mountains and beating up tonnes of other ninja and saving a few princesses along the way. The blond wished he could have seen what it was like when his jiji was in his prime.

Naruto was knocked out of his thoughts when the Sandaime nudged his shoulder, and he forced his attention up to the old man's face, who was smiling down at him.

"Naruto-kun, we are heading out. Are you ready?" The aged Hokage asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready" said the blond with a smile

"Well, then lets head out. Like I said, it will take all day to get there."

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see what it's like outside the village."

-(line break)-

"It's so hoooot jiji!" yelled out a tired Naruto

The Sandaime chuckled at Naruto's complaint. After they got passed Hi no Kuni's forests, they came across the endless desert the leads to Suna, and started trekking through it an hour ago. Naruto was clearly not liking the heat. "Naruto-kun, I told you we were going to Suna, you should know that means sand."

"I didn't know it would be this hot though." grumbled Naruto

"Naruto-kun, we still have a few more hours of walking and if we don't get to Suna before nightfall, then it will too cold and we could freeze"

"Alright, but can I have some water please?"

The Sandaime unsealed a bottle of water and handed it to Naruto "Of course. You should make sure to stay hydrated in the desert, Naruto-kun."

"Thank you jiji" Naruto said politely, as he uncapped the bottle before downing half of its content. With a sigh of relief, Naruto enjoyed the feeling of coolness flowing through him. He capped the bottle and stuffed it back in his backpack, then turned back to look forward at the expansive desert.

There was a moment before Naruto spoke again.

"Hey jiji" he said softly

"Yes Naruto-kun?"

"Do you think I will be able make any friends in Suna?" The whiskered blond asked

"I'm sure you can make friends Naruto-kun. What brought this up?"

"Well, I'm a little scared." Naruto admitted." I've never had a friend because of their parents would keep them from me and told their kids that I was a brat. No matter what I did, nobody wanted to be my friend other than Snake-neesan. I don't know how to make a friends my own age, so I'm just wondering if I can do it."

The Sandaime looked at his grandson sadly. He wished Naruto could have made a friend in Konoha, but most children followed their parents' example. That's one of the reason he decided to bring the blond with him. He wanted to have a friend, even if it wasn't from his home village.

"Naruto-kun, I know that you will make a friend in Suna, you just have to be yourself. I'm sure there is someone your age that would love to be your friend there. Even if they are not from our village, I will make sure you see them as often as possible. Do you understand Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks jiji. I needed that."

"It's no problem Naruto-kun. You can ask and tell me anything if you need to" the Sandaime said while ruffling the blond's sandy hair, causing Naruto to smile happily at the old Hokage.

The ANBU, wrapped in beige cloaks to be better camouflaged in the desert, listened to the confrontation between the Hokage and Naruto. They began questioning their viewpoints on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki.

The majority of them thought Naruto was a child with a burden, but nothing to concern themselves with. They ignored him and if put on duty to watch him did just that, but did not help unless villagers were trying to attack Naruto. You could say they felt an inner animosity towards the jinchuuriki, but would not admit it, as they knew how sealing worked and that it was safe. Even knowing that the child was no threat to them, they still hated what was inside him and unintentionally let it control how they treated him.

After hearing the child's uncertainty of making a friend, the squad of ninja realized the orphan's life was much harder than they thought. While they may all be the best of the best, and make sure emotion does not control them in battle, the ANBU also have friends back in Konoha and family to love. Having someone to care about gives you a reason to keep going. But this child was an parentless and friendless.

They would have to think about their stance on the little jinchuuriki, but it may take them some time. But then again, he was just a child and who were they to blame him for what happened six years ago.

-(line break)-

After walking through the hot desert for nine hours, or in Naruto's case "forever", the group finally saw a large mass of rock and sand. They had finally reached Sunagakure, and it was a good thing too, as the sun was nearly set and it was getting colder by the minute.

The group decided to pick up the pace, and check in at the village gate before it got too dark. Naruto was the most eager, deciding to run ahead and see what the new village had to offer. He got bored of staring at nothing but sand, and had finished his ramen cups earlier (thanks to jiji heating them up). He did not care for the bland trail mix that was offered and wanted to see what kind of food they had in this strange place.

Naruto ran up to the front gate in excitement but was stopped by a voice: "Halt, state your business in Sunagakure". Naruto stopped abruptly and looked through the darkness to see two ninja wearing headbands, but the symbol looked like an hourglass.

"I'm here with jiji" said Naruto to the gate guards. The two ninja looked at each other and the left one decided to ask what they were thinking.

"And who would be your 'jiji'" he asked. It was not everyday a tiny child and an old man trekked through the desert.

"That would be me." the two ninja looked to see the Hokage of Konohagakure walking up with a squad of six ANBU flanking him on both sides. They were shocked that the Hokage came in so late, as it was nightfall and was getting colder by the second. No only that, but that the blond kid was the Hokage's grandson!

The two Suna nin quickly got over there shock and the right one spoke out to the village leader.

"Greetings Hokage-sama, we were wondering if you had come through yet. It is good that you made it through the desert."

"I may be old, but a little bit of sand won't stop me from getting where I need to go." The Sandaime said.

"Hai." The left Suna nin said." We just your papers. After that, you may pass, Hokage-sama."

An ANBU to the left of the Sandaime pulled out a small stack of papers and gave them to one of the ninja. After verifying them to be correct, the two ninja let the group pass into Suna.

Naruto couldn't wait any longer and ran inside. He saw a small light at the end of the sand tunnel and kept running until he hit it. When he finally reach the end of the tunnel, he could not believe his eyes. He saw a beautiful village, built into a crater of hard sand and rock. The village hidden in the sand was not something Naruto was used to seeing.

Suna was completely different from Konoha, as most of the buildings seemed to be made from rock or mud instead of wood. It was also surrounded by a high wall of sand, instead of the forest trees that were all around the leaf village. But it did not detract from the amazing view of small lights decorating he village, making it seem somewhat inviting compared to the harsh desert around it.

The Sandaime came up from behind Naruto while with the ANBU still close by. He noticed Naruto seemed to be frozen in awe, and decided to get the whiskered blond out of his stupor.

"Naruto-kun." The Sandaime said, getting the attention of the boy "While I understand that you want to explore and see what the village has to offer, it is very late and you need sleep."

"But jiji, we just got here" whined Naruto

"I will make sure you get to explore the village as much as possible, but not tonight. We should head to the hotel and get some rest. Do you understand?" The Sandaime asked

"I guess" grumbled the blond. He then looked up at the Sandaime with a hopeful expression "Do you really think I can make a friend here, jiji?" He asked.

"Naruto-kun" the Sandaime said, smiling at his grandson. "I very much doubt we will leave this place without you making a friend."

((End Chapter 5))

Another chapter finished. They finally made it to Suna. Naruto will meet Gaara in the next chapter.

Please comment about any suggestions you have.

I really am starting to love this story, but I am open to new perspectives on how it should go.


	6. Chapter 6: First Encounter

Hello readers. Another chapter for the Fic. Please comment and tell me what you think. Naruto will finally meet Gaara, lets see what happens. Enjoy and don't forget to comment and follow the story.

*I do not own Naruto or any of it's Characters*

Chapter 6:

First Encounter:

Naruto's pov:

'I finally get to explore the village!'

After jiji told me that we had to wait, I was really upset that I couldn't go out and explore. I had to eat some boring trail mix to stop my belly from grumbling, it was worth it. The hotel we are staying at is pretty nice, and seemed really cozy and warm.

When me and jiji got to the room, he opened it and I stared at the comfortable hotel suite we were staying in. It looked like it came right out of a magazine, but then again, jiji was the Hokage, so they wanted to treat him nice.

I didn't look around much, as my eyes were drawn to the soft looking beds. I didn't realize how tired I was until I laid on one of the beds, immediately dozing off.

When I woke up again, I got out of the comfy bed and saw that jiji was still sleeping on a bed in the other room, so I left him there. I decided to take a shower and get ready for my first day of meeting new people.

After cleaning the mud and sand off my body in the shower, I put on a red shirt with a blue spiral in the center, blue cargo shorts, and my black sandals. When I got out of the bathroom, I noticed that jiji was gone, and there was a note on the desk in between the beds.

"Dear Naruto,

It seems the meeting has started and they called me in to speak with the Kazekage, Suna's leader, and I had to leave while you were in the shower. I left some ryo in the drawer of the desk, and Neko will be watching over you. I will see you later today.

Go out and make some new friends

Your jiji."

I felt happy that jiji cared about me enough to leave a note, but sad that he had to leave. Then again, jiji did tell me to go and make new friends, and you can't make friends when your sad.

I set the letter down and opened the draw of the desk to see a small stack of ryo bills. It added up to be 3000 ryo (1), which was plenty to get some food.

'Maybe they have a special ramen here in Suna' I thought to myself.

I grabbed the money and left the hotel room. I strolled through the lobby, that seemed more active now that it was daytime, and went out the front door. After I exited the hotel, I felt a presence following me, then recalled what jiji told me. 'So that's Neko-san'. Well, as long as she doesn't try to ruin my chance on making a friend, I don't mind.

I walked around the village, seeing the different buildings and the people who lived in them. One thing was obvious to me. They didn't look at me with hatred and some even smiled as I walked by and waved at them. I continued through the residential district, and made it to the market where I smelled something delicious. I followed the smell to a restauant in the market that was listed as a dango shop.

When I went inside, my first thought was that I would be thrown out like always. But instead, I receive a smile and the waiter asked me if there was anyone else I was going to eat with. After I told him no, he led me to a small booth.

I looked at the menu and drooled at some of the choices and decided to get a regular dango platter, as they did not have ramen. When the dango arrived, I made sure to eat it slowly and savor it's flavor. It tasted wonderful and I couldn't help but to eat a little faster.

I would have to thank Snake-neesan for introducing me to dango, as I was delicious. 'But not as good as ramen' I polished off my plate and left the money on the table and a tip for the amazing service. After that, I began to leave, but not before getting a smile from the waiter as I exited the restaurant.

I couldn't believe it! Is this what it felt like to be treated normally? 'I could get used to this.' No sneers or glares. No people yelling at me. No attacks from drunk idiots. It felt so surreal.

While this was all amazing, I still wanted to make a friend my own age. I started looking for more kids to play with, but all I saw were adults. Wehn I passed through an alley, I noticed a small group of kids running in the same direction. I ran and tried to catch up to them, but they were older and had longer legs. Curse you tiny legs!

I decided since they were too fast to catch up to, I would try to find out where they were heading. I followed them for awhile,but lost track after a few minutes. I tried looking around, but I seemed to find myself lost.

When I was about to give up, I saw a ball land in front of me. I picked the ball and looked around for who would it belonged to. Then a kid about my age came in from around a corner, and walked towards me.

"Hey, can I have my ball please?" the kid asked

"Sure" I said holding out the ball to him. I realized this was my chance to make a friend, so I introduced myself."Um, hi. My name's Naruto, what's yours?"

"Hey thanks" he said as he grabbed the ball from my hands, completely ignoring my question. He then ran back around the corner, and was gone.

I felt so dejected. 'Even outside the leaf village kid's did not want to be friends with me.' The sadder part of my thoughts said. I shook my head, clearing away the negativity in my mind, and decided that one rejection did not mean I should give up. I saw the corner he came around from and decided to see where it took me.

After rounding the corner, I saw a bunch of kids in the middle of a gulch, my age and older, running away. The same kid who ignored me was running as well, completely forgetting his ball.

'I wonder what they're all running from?' I thought

Then I noticed. There was a kid, a little younger than me, standing in the middle of the gulch. He had red hair, and seemed to be holding a teddy bear.

He looked so lonely. I could tell that he probably didn't have a friend. He kind of reminded me of myself back in Konoha.

A kid bumped into me and fell over. He looked at me with a scared expression and yelled "What do you think you are doing standing around? You need to run and get away from the freak." And with that, the older boy ran off.

So the kid was apparently a freak. To be different. To be looked at differently. To be treated differently.

Like me.

He knew what it was like to be left alone. To be treated like you should not be there.

It hurt to be alone.

He seemed sad, as if he had no one. Maybe that's something we have in common. I was all alone too, until jiji and Snake-neesan helped me. Maybe I could be there for him like jiji was for me.

'Maybe we can become friends?' I thought, before I started walking towards the little red head.

Gaara's pov:

Something told me that today would be different. I thought maybe that meant I could meet someone new today. Somebody that would not treat me like a monster.

But clearly I was wrong.

I entered the gulch where most of the other kids play, and the effect was the same as always. They ran, all the while calling out names like 'freak', 'monster', and 'demon'.

I couldn't help but let a tear fall down from my cheek. I know I shouldn't cry, but I really did think today would be different. I just wished that it was true. But everyone ran away, just like every other day.

Why am I so alone?

Why does no one love me?

Why can't I have a friend?

It was the same questions everyday, and the answer was always that I was different, and that they were afraid of the sand that protects me. They were afraid when it hurt others.

But that doesn't mean I meant for it to attack people. It has a mind of its own, and ends up hurting people in the process. I tried to be kind and did what ever I could to help others, but the villagers still treated me like glass or would run before I got too close.

I just wished that I had more control over the sand. Then I can stop it from hurting people, but I had no such way to accomplish that goal. My thoughts ended when I noticed I was the only kid in the gulch, Again.

I decided that my hopeful thoughts were nothing but lies, and that today was just another day, Alone. As I was about to leave, I noticed a blond boy, around my age, maybe a little older, slowly walking towards me.

My hope burst forward once again. Perhaps this was my chance to make a friend.

At the same time, I felt a nagging feeling in the back of my head, telling me to stay away from the blond (2). I ignored it as best as I could. It was not every day that I had a chance to make a friend.

'I just hope he is not like the rest' I thought before the blond knocked me out of my thoughts spoke to me.

No one's pov:

Naruto walked up to the younger red head and was thinking about what he should ask, as he had never had a friend before.

When he was a few meters away from the there kid, he stopped and mentally prepared himself. He noticed the other boy had a look of hope in his eyes, much like Naruto.

"Um...hi," Naruto said," I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto. What's your name?"

Gaara was knocked out of his thoughts by the question and responded

"My is Gaara."

"That's a pretty cool name. It's cooler than my name. I got named after a fishcake heh heh." Naruto said uneasily, as he didn't have very much experience making friends.

"Oh" Gaara responded, also somewhat unused to conversation.

"So...why was everyone running away from you?" Naruto asked, mentally slapping himself in the head for the lack of tact.

Gaara looked down, afraid to tell him. If the new boy, Naruto, learned of his ability, then he would run too. But if he didn't explain it, then Naruto would probably ask villagers, and they would tell him about the sand in a negative way.

Gaara held out his and, and a ring of sand floated above it lazily. "I have sand that protects me. I can control it sometimes and use it to do certain things, but most people are afraid of it." Gaara said sadly.

"Wow, that's pretty cool." Naruto said as he watched the sand float around Gaara and in his palm. Gaara then had the sand dissipate and placed his hand back on his teddy bear. They both stood there looking down, unsure of what to do now. The finally Naruto lifted his head and spoke again.

"Hey, do you want to play a game?"

Gaara's eyes widened, as nobody ever wanted to play with him. 'Maybe I can finally have a friend' he told himself. In the back of his head though, the voice was getting louder, telling him to stay away from Naruto.

Gaara pushed the other thoughts away and looked up,and responded.

"Sure, but I don't know very many games." He admitted sadly.

"Well that's okay, I don't either, so maybe we can make up a game" Naruto declared with a smile to the little red haired boy.

Gaara did something that he had not done in a long time. He felt a genuine smile stretch across his lips. He felt so light and happy on the inside. This 'Naruto' was putting in an effort to be his friend. He couldn't help be appreciate something that should be so little.

Naruto then walked up to Gaara, and began cheering in his mind how he had a friend.

Gaara had the same thoughts, even with the voice in his mind now screaming at him.

As Naruto was within a meter of Gaara, sand burst out and began surrounding Naruto, coiling up his arms and legs. The blond could not escape the thick sand that began covering his body.

Gaara was terrified. The voice was screaming for blood and his sand was going out of control. It looked like it was going to hurt or kill his new friend. The sand crept all over Naruto's body and started contracting.

As Naruto was about to be crushed to death, a hidden ANBU sprung into action. She went through several hand signs in a flash, and a second later, shot several water bullets at the mound of sand surrounding Naruto.

When the water made contact, it made the sand too heavy, forcing it to loose its strength. The blond was release from his near coffin. Naruto gasped for air and started coughing, but otherwise, seemed alright. As the sand was sliding off the whiskered boy's body, Gaara looked relieved, but then turned to the direction of the new person, who saved Naruto's life. Gaara wonder who it was. He had seen ninja that had looked like this, but they did not wear masks, only face covers.

Regardless of who it was, he did not get the chance to think on it anymore, as the voice in his head was screaming to kill the blond boy. It screamed for blood and death.

He did not want to kill his first friend. He knew that the sand would attack again if he didn't do anything. he was not strong enough to control it, so he ran. He had to get away from Naruto so his sand couldn't hurt him.

During his dash from the other boy, he wondered why his sand went insane, as it had never done that before. That, and the voice was screaming about killing Naruto.

Maybe there was something about the blond that the sand didn't like.

ANBU (Neko) pov:

As I watched Naruto walk towards the other child, I felt something was wrong. It was as if the sand around the boy was stained with the smell of blood. As the jinchuuriki talked to the red haired child, he seemed to get the other boy to smile and began walking towards him.

In an instant I felt a presence similar to one I felt six years ago, full of hatred and negativity. It radiated off the red haired child, and suddenly a large amount of sand began wrapping around Naruto.

I sprang into action and made several hand signs, before using suiton: suidan no justu (2), hoping to destabilize the control of the sand. The water bullets impacted the sand and began to turn it into mud.

It seemed my idea paid off, as the sand became heavy with water and released the blond child, who gasped for air after the sudden sand attack. I then looked over at the other child, prepared for what he was going to do.

The red haired child looked at Naruto with horror and sadness. He looked like a kicked puppy, with his eyes wide with fear. It seemed as though he did not mean it and had no control, based on his body language. He then turned his attention towards me and his eyes widened even more.

After a quick moment of silence, he ran away in fear.

I wanted to follow but my duty was to make sure the blond was okay, so I walked over the jinchuuriki.

"Naruto-san, are you alright" I asked

"Yeah," he said between breaths."I felt like the sand was gonna crush me, but you came in and saved me. Arigato." he said politely. He then got up, still somewhat disoriented, and looked around for a minute before turning to look at me again

"Where did Gaara go?" he asked.

'So that was the other child's name' I thought to myself. 'I will have to make a report about what conspired here and deliver it to the Hokage.' I refocused on the little blond in front of me and answered his question.

"Gaara-san left after you almost injured you. He seemed to be scared of the sand as well." I told him. Which seemed to be true, based off the red haired boy's reaction. While I could paint the child in a negative light, it was obvious that he had no control over what happened.

"Oh, okay." He told me "When the sand came out from around him, he looked really scared. It didn't look like he was trying to hurt me."

I nodded, also making the same assumption earlier.

"We should head back to the hotel so we can speak to Hokage-sama, do you understand?"

"Hai" he said. And with that, we headed back to the hotel, my thoughts on what conspired between Konoha's, and perhaps Suna's jinchuurikis.

'Yeah,' I said to myself as I replayed the event over in my head. 'I'm definitely going to need to report that.'

((End Chapter 6))

(1) Ryo will be at a rate of 100-1 in US dollars. So 3000 ryo equals 30 dollars.

(2)You would think that Shukaku would not want to deal with the jinchuuriki of the most powerful bijuu, and would try to get rid of Naruto.

(3) **suiton: suidan no jutsu:** water style: water bullet jutsu

What did you think. Did it seem like something that would actually happen if they met? Let me know what you think in the reviews. Please give me any criticism that would improve the story. Thank you. Until next, see ya.


	7. Chapter 7: Negotiations

Another chapter: this story is doing alright, but its not as popular as I had hoped.

But no matter! I shall continue writing to the end, and I don't plan to put this on a hiatus anytime soon.

This chapter is based on certain meeting that will shape the future of Naruto's and Gaara's lives.

Please review and Enjoy

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

No one's pov:

Chapter 7:

Negotiations:

After collecting Naruto, Neko brought him back to the hotel, and watched over him until he fell asleep.

After making sure the blond was safe, she went to the Hokage and reported what happened in the hotel suite's office. (1).

She explained everything. Naruto seeing the village, where he ate, the children he met, his encounter with Gaara, and his near death experience.

Th Sandaime was less then happy with the situation.

The Sandaime's pov:

"So that is your report?" I asked the cat faced ANBU.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" she responded.

"You are dismissed" I told her.

The ANBU was gone in a puff of smoke, leaving me to think about what she said. While I am happy that Naruto enjoyed the village and was treated normally, the last part scared me. I did not know of any clan or person that had sand abilities other then the Kazekage, and he could only control gold dust. To control sand by itself was the ability of only one thing. The one tailed tanuki. It was the only thing that could release the bloodlust that Neko described. I knew about every bijuu and their special attributes, and by the way this 'Gaara' sounded, he had no control over the sand, most likely because of his age or a weak seal. The one tailed bijuu was psychotic and bloodthirsty, and if it was not sealed correctly, it could cause very negative affects to its holder.

'Another jinchuuriki? And Naruto tried to make friend's with him? Figures' I thought to myself with a sigh. The fact that my grandson made a connection with the jinchuuriki of the ichibi no tanuki made me a little apprehensive. While I am happy Naruto tried to become friends with the other boy, I was still worried about Gaara's abilities and how he could be dangerous to my grandson.

I decided to get some rest and think back on it later.

Naruto's pov:

I walked alongside the ANBU, thinking about what just happened.

Did Gaara just try to kill me on purpose?

No...he couldn't have. I saw how he reacted when he looked at me. He seemed as scared as I was.

But I wonder what that was all about. All I was doing was walking up to him and then I felt a blast of evil chakra. Next thing I know, was was wrapped up in sand and Gaara was watching the whole thing with a terrified look on his face.

My thoughts came to a halt when Neko-san told me that we made it back to the hotel. Neko-san took me up to my room and jumped into the shadows. I still felt her chakra, but decided to ignore it.

I laid down in my bed, thinking about Gaara and what could have cause his sand to got crazy. I suddenly felt a pull, and as if sucked into my mind, fell unconscious.

-(line break)-

I woke up, back in the dirt, and looking up at a blue sky. I got up from the ground and looked around, seeing that I was in a beautiful forest. Then I remembered where I was before this and realized that this was my mind. I noticed I was standing at the beginning of a trail. Knowing where the trail would lead me, I started walking down the trail.

I saw a familiar emerald green cage door with a large fox right behind it. As I came up to the Kyuubi's gate, I noticed he was sitting there and seemed to be waiting for me.

" **Took you long enough brat** " he said with annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I had to walk through the forest. So what did you need to call me in for?"

" **I wanted to talk to you about your little friend** "

"You mean Gaara? What do you know about him. Do you know why his sand tried to hurt me?"

" **Slow down brat. Ask so many questions and I might consider killing you again.** " He growled. I decided not to test his resolve and quickly stopped.

"Now, your little friend was the reason I said I would have fun. He's like you, kid. He has one of my brothers in him."

I looked at the Kyuubi with a blank face, but on the inside, everything was going crazy. I tried to process what he just told me.

Gaara was like me? He had his own beast? But why did his sand hurt people? That would be like foxfire attacking anyone that got near me. 'I would hope not'.

" **A little much, isn't it? What I find funny is that the first person made friends with was the holder of the Ichibi no tanuki.** "

I finally got out of my thoughts and focused on the Kyuubi's words. So Gaara had the Ichibi no tanuki? I decided to ask Kyuubi some questions about the new information.

"So Gaara holds the one tailed tanuki? If he has a tailed beast too, why does he have sand that hurts people."

" **The Ichibi has control over sand, and must be using his powers through the boy. It seems that your little friend has a weak seal that lets the Tanuki run wild in him.** " He responded.

I looked down I began to think about how everyone ran from Gaara as if he had the intent to injure them. How he was all alone. He seemed like it was all he had ever known. While I had people attack me, he had people run from him as if he was a disease. I don't know which is worse. The fact that his beast was able to do what it wanted almost scared enough to stay away from Gaara. But then again, if Kyuubi was able to do what the Ichibi does, then I would be just as lonely, and it wouldn't be fair to Gaara if I stayed away now that I became his friend (at least I thought we were before the sand attacked me.)

I can't give up on him. Everyone needs a friend.

" **Eh hem** " growled out the Kyuubi. I pushed my thoughts away for a moment and looked up at him.

" **Anyway, I pulled you in for a reason, brat. The Ichibi is unstable and will probably hurt your little friend, so I suggest you figure out what to do.** " The Kyuubi told me with a hint of care in his voice.

I smiled and began thinking what I could possibly do to help my red haired friend.

"You mentioned that his seal was weak. Would it be possible to fix it or stop the Ichibi from hurting Gaara and other people?"

The Kyuubi seemed surprised by my question, but he hid it quickly. " **There is not much that you can do regard the seal, but perhaps I can do something. For a price.** " He smirked.

"What can you do?"

" **I will push my chakra through you and it will destabilize his sand and allow you to touch the other boy. After you touch him, I will connect yours and his minds together. I will then talk with my little brother. I can convince him to leave Gaara alone, if not, I can use my chakra to strengthen his seal, giving him less influence his host.** "

"While that sounds good, what would the price be for all this." I said uneasily. That seemed like a long list of things he would do. He didn't look like the kind of person (creature, monster, beast) to do things out of kindness, and would probably ask for a lot from me. I did not want the Kyuubi to fool me, even if he said he liked me.

" **First, I want you to tear a small corner off the seal, and before you scream at me, no it won't release me. It will allow me to interact with the outside world's weather. I miss the feeling of actual sunlight and a breeze on my fur. Even rain. Next, I want you to get rid of the gate, but-** "

"But then you could kill me!"

" **Silence Brat!** " He roared. " **Let me finish before you assume. When you get rid of the gate, the seal will attach to me, most likely in a collar. I still won't be able to attack you because of the seal, but then I could go onto your side of the forest. This will allow me to give you chakra my willingly rather than you forcefully taking it. (2).** "

" **Lastly, I want a favor that I can cash in later. It won't be too bad, but I will need you to complete the task, as I cannot.** "

A task that the Kyuubi no Yoko couldn't complete. I could only imagine what it would be like.

" **Do we have a deal? And don't even ask for another pinkie promise. I won't do something so ridiculous again.** "

I thought about his proposal. It didn't seem too bad, but the favor at the end and tearing the seal's corner scared me. He could use it to do something bad. But if I didn't do anything, then Gaara would still be alone.

After weighing the good and bad, I spoke to Kyuubi.

"Alright, I'll do it, as long as you promise that the favor doesn't force me to hurt anyone I care about, and that tearing the seal won't let you get out or hurt me."

Kyuubi huffed and remained silent for a moment, probably thinking about my offer.

" **Okay kid, you got a deal. Now tear a small corner off the seal.** "

I walked up to the center of the green gate, and looked at the strange looking seal. I took a deep breath, then lifted my hands up to the seal. I made sure that I was okay with this before I continued. Was it worth it?

That couldn't help but to linger on that thought. Then I strengthened my resolve.

For my first friend. A person who could understand me better than anyone. It was worth it. (3)

I tore a small sliver off the corner of the seal.

I took a step back and waited. After a minute, it still didn't seem like anything was going to happen.

'I wonder if it actually did anything' I thought. Then I felt a faint feeling on my back. I turned around and saw the sun. The sun was now giving off actual heat.

Then I felt a calm breeze blow by, rusting the leaves of the trees and cooling my skin.

It worked.

I looked up and saw that Kyuubi was also enjoying the new feelings of nature. I couldn't help but chuckle a little at his reaction. For a big giant fox that killed many people, he seemed so relaxed and calm.

He noticed my chuckle and looked down at me. " **Alright brat, don't forget the next part.** " He said with a fanged smirk on his muzzle.

I gulped and remembered that he would be on the same side of the cage as me. Well, I started all this, now I have to finish it.

"How do I move the seal onto a collar?"

" **All you have to do is imagine the cage wrapping around my neck. Don't make it too tight or I will destroy you!** "

I closed my eyes and started envisioning the cage wrapping around Kyuubi. "That's it, now move the metal up to my neck and shrink it onto my neck, the seal will move onto the collar." I did just that and thought about how the metal from the cage should morph together into a collar. I started shifting the metal and it formed a round collar. I then shrunk it to were it would fit snug on Kyuubi so it wouldn't come off. "Oi, Brat! Not so tight! I might not need to breath but I can still feel the seal rubbing against me."

I opened my eyes, and was staring right into the eyes of the Kyuubi, who's muzzle was inches from my face.

"Ahhh!"

" **Hahahaha, never gets old!** "

I got up from the floor and saw how Kyuubi brought his claw up above me. I wondered what he was doing.

He then brought it down with insane speed.

He lied.

I was fooled.

I can't believe I let this happen.

'I'm sorry jiji.' I waited for the claw to end me, with my head down and eyes closed, unable to look up. I waited there for what felt like hours.

But the claw never came down.

I then mustered some strength up, and looked up. I expected to see Kyuubi there, bringing his claw down upon me. I was half right.

I saw a golden barrier surrounding me, stopping the fox's claw from slicing through me.

" **What did I tell you brat. I can't hurt you with the collar on. Besides, I can't just go and kill you now, you still owe me a favor.** "

I looked higher up to see the Kyuubi looking at me with a sinister smile that showed off all his teeth.

"What the Hell! I can't believe you did that!" I screamed. He made me feel like I was gonna die! I was angry, terrified, and my nerves were going nuts.

"How was I suppose to know that the barrier would pop up?!" I demanded.

" **You didn't, that's what makes it funny** " he told me with a chuckle.

"Whatever, a deal's a deal. Now you have to help me with Gaara, you got it?!"

" **Yeah, yeah brat, save your little redhead friend, I get it. I'll contact you when you decide to go looking for the other brat. Now get out of here. And don't forget about the favor!** "

And with that, I was pushed again out of my mind.

-(line break)-

Sandaime's pov:

I got up and looked into Naruto's room. Seeing that he was asleep, I wrote another note and went to the next part of the council meeting.

As I strolled down the street, I noticed that, despite the hot environment, the people of Suna seemed like a nice community. It was a shame that Konoha couldn't be that for Naruto.

After I arrived at the Kazekage tower, I was surrounded yet again by the Suna council and they began to discuss the trade terms with me. How certain resources would be needed by both Konoha and Suna, in hopes of convincing me to trade certain resources. The meeting continued like this for several more hours.

-(line break)-

I finished the meeting for the day with the Kazekage's council, and as I was about to leave to see Naruto and ask him what happened with the boy Gaara, the Kazekage invited me into his office to discuss more exclusive matters.

When I walked in, I notice two children, a boy with brown hair with a doll in his hand, and a girl with sandy blonde hair formed in buns in front of the Kazekage's desk. They looked as though they were asking the Kazekage several questions, but were more or less ignored by the sand shadow (4). The Kazekage saw me walk in and decided to speak to the two kids.

"Temari, Kankuro. Leave now" he barked to the small children.

"Hai Kazekage-sama" said both children stoically, as if those mannerisms were drilled into their brains. They ran out quickly.

"Please come in Hokage-sama." He asked me very dully.

I walked up and sat down in the chair across the other village shadow and waited for what he wanted to ask me.

"First off, I must apologize for my son and daughter's interference. I thought that I trained them better with how to treat their superiors" he told me.

I did not show it, but I was surprised that he treated children like that, let alone his own son and daughter, who didn't seem much older than Naruto. He was probably not the best father. He most likely had the mentality that the village was more important than family or individuals.

"Second, I would like to ask how you are doing in Sunagakure. I had heard that you brought your grandson with you. It must have been hard on someone so young to go through the desert."

'Ah, so that's your game' I told myself. He was trying to get on my good side.

Normally the Yondaime Kazekage was too prideful to do such a thing. Sadly, Suna's budget had been reduced, forcing them to charge more for missions. This led to many more missions being sent to Konoha. Perhaps he was hoping to make a deal in exchange for some of our missions.

"The trip was fine. My grandson and I made it through the desert with no trouble. Just a little sun heat, but that had no affect on the journey. But that is not the reason you asked for he to be here, is it?"

"No, I asked you to come here so I can make an arrangement with you." Began the younger kage. " Suna is doing fine, but more missions would be beneficial to our economy. I understand that Konoha has a large influx of missions, too many for one village to handle. So my council has decided that in exchange for missions from your village, we will give you some of our jutsu, varying from wind to earth. We will also agree to a trade route and a treaty between our villages."

It sounded like a great deal, but I knew better. By the way the treaty was set up, it seemed like Suna was in a more desperate situation that I thought, and would try to get a lot of Konoha's missions for themselves. And a treaty was already going to be signed along with a trade route in a few months, so I wasn't winning as much as he wanted me to believe. They may give up some jutsu, but they would gain missions and that could hurt Konoha. After all, missions were the main income of villages.

I would have to look at the fine print of this document before I even consider signing it.

My thoughts went to Naruto and his meeting with the other child for a moment. Perhaps I could use my new knowledge to my advantage. I had the upper hand in this conference, as Konoha had what Suna needed, so I decided to do my own negotiating/interrogating.

"While that all sounds good, Kazekage-sama, I would like to discuss something with you. I had met a certain red haired child on my way to this meeting and I notice something off about him." I told him, lying smoothly.

I noticed the slightest flinch in the corner of the Kazekage's eye, and decided to push some more.

"Yes... he seemed to be radiating a very familiar form of chakra. One of bloodlust and malevolence, despite his innocent looking face. Everyone seemed to avoid him, as if thinking he was going to kill them. Would you care to explain that, Kazekage-sama" I asked, smirking at his discomfort of the subject.

"I am not at liberty to discuss that. We should focus on a deal for the wellbeing of our villages." he told me, trying to change the subject.

"I agree with that statement, as the well-being of the village is important. So please explain to me why you have a jinchuuriki , who looks no older than five, running around Suna with a weak seal and sand that can kill people?" I asked icily.

"That should not be of concern to you Hokage-sama. Besides, we all have our failures" He told me with venom laced lightly in his voice.

He was obviously angered at my blatant disrespect towards him, but I did not care. Children, jinchuuriki or not, were innocent and should not be treated with such disdain.

"And why, pray tell, is the boy is a failure? He is a child."

"That thing is a failed experiment. It cannot control its bijuu because it does not try. It lets the sand be controlled by the monster inside of it. No matter how much training it has, it does not seem to improve on its skill. And while I would like to get rid of it, it is still needed in the village. For now at least." The Kazekage stated with hatred in his voice.

I looked at him with concealed shock. I was infuriated by the fact that he referred to the child as 'it', as if the boy was not human. I quickly reined in my temper before it showed.

Despite my feelings about the boy and his harsh life, I would need to think everything through before I made a choice on the treaty with the Suna leader. I proceeded to get up and bow to the younger Kage.

" I wish you the best of luck, and I will think about the treaty for the next few days before I make a choice." And with that, he bowed to me, most likely still angered about his jinchuuriki.

I left the office, wondering about the red haired boy. I then thought about the child's obvious instability, and how the sand was controlled by his bijuu.

'Perhaps I will need to make a call to my spy master' I thought as I walked down the street of Sunagakure.

((End Chapter 7))

1: You would think that they would treat the leader of another village hospitably. And some suites in hotels do have offices attached to them.

2: Naruto could pull on the Kyuubi's chakra in the show, but he would take it forceful, and it hurt him. If you get rid of the gate, then Kyuubi can get closer and more in-tuned with Naruto. This will be beneficial to both of them, as Naruto would not be forcing Kyuubi to give him chakra, and Kyuubi can control how much chakra Naruto needs.

3: Naruto has never had a friend before, and would try to hold on to the bond he made, no matter how recent. He is very selfless in my story and is willing to go great lengths for his precious people.

4: Suna: sand; Kage: shadow

I just needed another name to refer to the Kazekage to without using his name. I will explain why later.

Thank you for reading this chapter. Please comment and tell me what you think.

Some dramatic irony because both the Sandaime and Naruto are planning to fix Gaara's seal. Who will fix it first?

Until next time, see ya.


	8. Chapter 8: Patience is a Virtue

Wow, another chapter. I know i update a lot, but I enjoy this story. Polls will go up soon for a pairings decision.

This chapter is about...well, you'll find out.

Please follow and review.

Chapter 8:

Patience is a Virtue:

Naruto's pov:

I woke up with a gasp, and breathed in a mouthful of air. I was still in the room I fell asleep in. The deal I made with Kyuubi was floating around in my thoughts. Now Kyuubi was able to wander around my mind without the cage, freely. Granted, while he cannot mess with it, it was still an unsettling thought. A voice called out to me from the other side of my door.

"Naruto-kun, are you in there? I heard you've been in bed all day."

It was jiji. he must have come back from the meeting for the day. I guess I was in my head longer than I thought.

I scrambled out of bed and prepared for a talk with him. He would likely ask about Gaara.

"Naruto-kun, is that you in there? Do you need a minute or can I come in?"

I got some new clothes on and yelled out to him.

"Come in Jiji, I just got up"

No one's pov:

The Sandaime walked into the whiskered blond's room and saw Naruto standing in a red shirt with a darker red spiral and black pants. He saw how messy the boy looked and shook his head, then walked forward and began to ask Naruto some questions.

"Naruto-kun, I had heard about you little 'event' from yesterday." said the Sandaime, getting straight to the point.

"Yeah?" Naruto said uneasily.

"While I have heard the report, I would like to hear your side of the story. Could you please explain what happened?"

"Well, you see,... it went like this.." Naruto then explained his experience through the village, including the restaurant, the people, and then the kid with the ball. He then started explaining what happened with the other jinchuuriki.

"Then I walked around the corner and saw Gaara there. He didn't look scary, but everyone ran from him. I noticed how sad he looked, as if he never had anything nice happen to him. He kinda reminded me of myself. I decided that maybe I could become his friend, so I walked up and talked to him.

He seemed pretty surprised that I wanted to talk to him, but also happy, in a way. I introduced myself, and he did the same, but it got kinda awkward after a little bit.

After that I asked him if he wanted to play a game, and he said he didn't know any. I told him we could make one up, and that it didn't matter. He smiled at me and I felt like we could really become great friends, but then..."

"It was the sand wasn't it, Naruto-kun?" the Sandaime asked.

"Well..." Naruto was interupted when his stomach grumbled, hungry for food.

The Sandaime chuckled and then asked the Neko ANBU to get some food for him and Naruto.

-(mini line break)-

After getting some food and finishing it off, Naruto continued his story.

"Yeah, the sand comes out attacks me, but I don't where it came from." Naruto lied. The blond knew where it came from, he just hoped his jiji didn't so that he couldn't make him stop talking to Gaara.

"Well, this is all troubling news. What happened after that?"

"The sand started covering me and I got really scared. After it covered most of my body, I felt it start to squeeze me really hard. I felt like I was gonna pop, but then the ANBU showed up and stopped it. When I finished coughing from the attack, I looked up and...Gaara was gone."

The Sandaime sighed, obviously saddened by the grandson's depressed attitude. He was happy that Naruto found a person that was willing and happy to be his friend, but also upset that the blond lost his friend so quickly.

"Naruto-kun. I know you just found this friend, but please do me a favor an don't see him for awhile. I know it may seem wrong of me to ask, but do your grandfather this one thing."

Naruto had an internal battle on the inside about what to do. On one hand, his jiji had done everything for him and only cared for him to be safe. On the other, he could now help Gaara and save his only friend. He fought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Okay jiji, I promise"

"Thank you Naruto-kun. We should head to bed now, as it is late. Are you sure that you can keep your promise?" the Sandaime asked.

"I promise jiji."

"Alright then, goodnight Naruto. And please take a shower, you're filthy"

"Okay, I can do that. Goodnight jiji"

And with that, both the Hokage and the young blond went to bed. But not before the blond took his little shower.

-(line break)-

Naruto's pov:

I woke up from my warm bed of the hotel, the talk with jiji still fresh in my mind.I looked around for a moment, before noticing not one note, but two notes from jiji on the desk.

I got up and saw one was from yesterday and how he would be at a meeting all day, I skipped that one and began reading the second note

'Dear Naruto-kun,

I wish you the best of luck today and I hope you go and find some more friends today. I understand that you care about this 'Gaara' boy very much, but I would perfer if you didn't see him for awhile. Please keep your promise, for me.

I will talk with you more after I finish some paperwork. You can come in if you need to, but I have the room noise canceled, so I won't hear you if you yell for me.

Until then, please enjoy yourself in the village.

Your jiji'

I reread it over and over again.

While I knew that jiji was only asking me not to see Gaara out of my protection, I still wanted to make sure he was okay. And now that I made my deal with Kyuubi, I could save Gaara! All I had to do was touch him. I know I made a promise to jiji, but he asked me to stay away for awhile. A whole night is awhile when you think about it. I got up and was ready to run out and find the redhead until a voice stopped me.

' **Oi, brat** ' the Kyuubi growled out ' **Don't rush into this. While I might be able to help you touch him, I can't do anything about the sand trying to kill you. I recommend you practice with the other abilities you have before you go and try to save him** '

'But Gaara is still suffering out there.'

' **If you hadn't noticed, you still have an ANBU watching you right now. The minute you try to get close to the kid, she will jump in and interfere**.'

I grumbled in frustration. Why was everyone trying to stop me from helping Gaara? 'So I stay in here and just wait?' I complained

' **Did you not just hear me** ' he growled ' **You should practice with the Foxfire I gave you, as well as the sensor ability. You can use them to avoid the sand and get close enough to touch him.** '

'While I understand using Foxfire, why the sensor?' I asked

' **Did you notice that you sensed the sand before it popped up?** '

I thought back to the sand incident. I began to remember the events that happened yesterday. I remembered the blast of dark chakra coming from Gaara as well as the ground around him, before the sand attacked me. 'Yeah, I did notice, why is it important?' I told the Kyuubi.

' **Well if you can sense the chakra, then won't you be able to tell where the sand will attack from next?** ' Asked Kyuubi, already knowing the answer.

That was genius! I could avoid it it and protect myself before I could even see it!

'Alright, I guess I better start training!' I said, ready to get started.

' **I recommend you close the door and start small. While that ANBU may not be a sensor, she can probably feel chakra if it is concentrated enough.'**

I saw the door was opened and nodded to the Kyuubi's advice. As I walked to the door, I notice something from what he told me.

'How do you know the ANBU is a woman?'

' **Well, now that I can experience the feelings and smells of the outside, I could smell the hormones coming off her. It was easy enough to tell that she was a woman.** '

'That's kind of weird. You have a really strange sense of smell.'

' **Oi, I used to this nose to find hundreds of mates many years ago.** '

I closed the door and couldn't help but smirk.

'So not only do you admit that you're an old man, you also admit that you had to sniff out your mates like a stalker.'

' **HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY ABILITIES AND AGE. I HAVE HAD MORE MATES THEN YOU HAVE HAD DAYS IN YOUR LIFE. AND I DO NOT STALK MY MATES, BRAT!** '

'Okay I'm sorry, I promise not to mention it again if you don't scream' I could feel a headache building up from his loud speech about his love life.'

I sat down on the floor and put myself in a cross legged position. Then I began controlling my breathing.

After I felt that my body was relaxed, began to focus on bringing out the feeling that I use Foxfire for.

After a minute of trying to get it, I started to feel the sensation crawl across my skin. It felt warm and powerful. I felt like I could take on the world with how I was feeling, but I knew better than to try.

I focused the energy into my hands, hoping to produce a fireball again. I waited there, completely devoted to my objective, until I saw a large fireball, much bigger than a Ramen bowl, burst from my hands. I then stood up and tried walking around with it.

As I took my first step, I lost the slightest bit of concentration, and it disappeared.

'This is gonna take awhile' I told myself, as I heard Kyuubi snickering in my head.

-(line break)-

No one's pov:

While Naruto was practicing with his powers, the Sandaime was doing some planning of his own. He decided to contact Jiraiya, and tell him to come to sand village. He sent an ANBU to track him down and deliver the message with great haste.

Meanwhile, the Sandaime looked over the papers for Suna's and Konoha's alliance. He even put seals around the office so no noise would interfere with his work.

As he went over Suna's contract , and found several small, almost unnoticeable, points, that would allow Sunagakure to take as many missions as they choose, from D-A. Which means they could take all of them if they choose to. While S ranks were still protected, D-A rank missions could build up income for his village and if taken away, could destroy the economy.

There was also a little note about how Suna would get Konoha's trade partners, allowing them to trade resources to Konoha's allies without anything in return the leaf village. He almost missed that too.

The Sandaime knew that Suna's council was crafty. He thanked the Senju that his civilian council was not so bright or he may have passed charters in the leaf village that would give them more power.

The next meeting for the council was in two days, so he had that much time to fix these bumps on the treaty.

That meant he could not spend that much time with Naruto. While he wished he could stay in Suna a little longer, meant that the civilian council had more time to plan and try to usurp power.

The Sandaime sighed and decided that he would try to spend tomorrow with his grandson, but that meant that he had to work diligently today. That meant he could read icha icha, not even for a minute. Thought made him stricken with grieve, but he would endure it for Naruto.

He wondered if he started to favor Naruto more than his own two year old grandson, Konohamaru. The Sandaime realized after naming him, that he has not spent very much time with the young Sarutobi. He would make sure after this trip that he played a more active role in his actual grandson's life. 'Maybe the blond could be an older brother him him' the Sandaime thought, before turning back to the treaty.

-(line break)-

Naruto's pov:

'I have been working on this for hours and I still can't do it'

The room I was in had scorch marks all over the place. Desk was charred, and a pillow was all over the ground in the form of feathers. My clothes were alright, but only because my chakra was in-tune with the fire and protected me from burns.

'No matter how hard I try, I can't seem to throw a fireball.' After I was able walk around with a smaller fireball in my hands, I began working on throwing it. But is has not been going well.

' **Oi, brat. You have to release the chakra from your body. You keep trying to feed it chakra as you throw it, and it's only overloading the attack, making it short out or blow up.** '

'Thanks Kyuubi' After that, I could hear him praising himself for being a good teacher. I rolled my eyes at his inner speech of his amazingness.

I focused again and made a fireball in a flash, then prepared to throw it. I tried to imagine my chakra closing off to it as soon as it left my hand. I focused on what Kyuubi said, and how I needed to let it go on its own. I threw the fireball and stopped feeding it chakra. The ball kept flying and hit my target, a ramen cup, making it burst into flames.

'Yatta!'

I finally made the fireball fly! It was only the size of a dango ball (1), but it still worked! I canceled the jutsu, which was starting to spread and burn more things, and laid down, exhausted.

' **You did good kid. Now we have to work on your sensor ability.** ' Kyuubi said

'How do I do that?' I asked, still exhausted from the hours of work.

' **You just need to focus on the chakra around you, and follow where it is moving. Following a moving chakra point means that you are probably following a ninja.** '

I nodded in determination, and got in a cross-legged position. I focused on the energy in the air and began sensing the chakra around me. I sensed the female ANBU waiting outside my door.

' **Try expanding your senses to sense people further away.** ' Kyuubi said quietly, so not to destroy my concentration.

I spread my senses and began sensing other chakra signatures. Some were bigger than others. Some seemed super small, but were big on the inside. They were most likely sand ANBU.

I kept spreading my senses further, until I felt a massive amount of chakra, coming from one point. It felt so evil and powerful. I had felt this chakra before. It overloaded my senses and forced me out of my concentration.

"Ahhh!" I screamed, losing my focus and falling back on the bed. The Kyuubi laughed at my misfortune.

I stared up at the ceiling with wide eyes. I felt Gaara's presence. It was so powerful and malevolent. It made me a little scared about getting close and touching him.

I kept this thought in my head until I felt my stomach grumble, demanding food. I got up and walked out of my room. I looked through a window and saw it was night time (2). I must have been meditating longer than I thought.

'No wonder I'm hungry'

I went to the little pantry and grabbed a granola bar. It would do for now, until breakfast tomorrow.

I walked into jiji's temporary office and saw he was asleep on top of a small stack of papers. I smiled and decided to walk up to him. I got close and shook his arm.

"Oi, jiji, you need to go to bed. You'll break your back sleeping like that." I said softly. Jiji didn't move.

I tried again and pushed his shoulder a little bit more this time."Jiji, if you don't get up and go to bed, I'll hide your books with the naked ladies on them."

He shifted and got up wordlessly. Jiji swayed back and forth as he walked to his room, then flopped down on the bed, out cold the next second.

I snickered quietly and walked out of his room. I finished my bar and decided to get some rest too. I had to be ready for tomorrow if I was gonna save Gaara.

I walked into my burnt room and landed on my bed.

'Goodnight Kyuubi'

' **Goodnight kit** '

I was asleep within seconds.

ANBU's (Boar) pov:

I watched the jinchuuriki walk up to the Hokage. I prepared myself to get rid of him if he tried to attack the leaf leader in his sleep. I saw him reach out towards the Hokage and I readied my tanto to remove him the second he did something wrong.

He shook the Hokage's shoulder and I listened in.

"Oi, jiji, you need to go to bed. You'll break your back sleeping like that." The jinchuuriki said quietly.

The Hokage didn't move. I wondered what he was trying to do, maybe mind control? The jinchuuriki moved his shoulder again.

"Jiji, if you don't get up and go to be, I'll hide your books with the naked ladies on them."

I was surprised, not only that the jinchuuriki knew about the Hokage's guilty pleasure, but that the Hokage heard him and got up. He strolled into his room and plopped down on the bed, and was snoring the next second. The jinchuuriki snickered and walked back into his own room, then closed his door.

I did not know what to think. It was clear that the boy cared about the Hokage. He seemed to radiate an energy. Not one that I would suspect from a jinchuuriki. I expected anger and malevolence, not determination and happiness.

Perhaps I would have to think and learn more about this 'Naruto Uzumaki' before coming to a conclusion.

No one's pov:

While Naruto sleeping, and so was the Sandaime, Gaara, unable to sleep, stared into the sky. He wondered if his friend had left and never wanted to see him again. he wondered if he would ever have a friend. Yashimaru told him that he needed love in his life from friends and family. But Gaara had no friends, and this thought stayed with him the entire night.

((End Chapter 8))

(1) A dango ball is about the size of a tennis ball, maybe a little smaller.

(2) Naruto's room does not have a window. The people of Suna get enough sun as it is, they don't want a lot of it in their homes.

I know, it's a sad ending, but trust me, our little tanuki will have a friend.

Still looking for a better cover, so please tell me if you can do one.

Thank you for reading. For now on, my updates will not be everyday, most likely twice to three times a week now. I will still update often though.


	9. Chapter 9: What Goes Up

Hello Readers. I'm back with another chapter. I will open polls later on for story decisions including pairings.

Please comment and follow the story. I promise not to put this story on hiatus. Enjoy the Chapter

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 9:

What Goes Up:

Sandaime's pov:

I woke up face down in my bed, and I couldn't remember how I got there. All I remember is working on paperwork for the treaty and then shutting my eyes for a second.

I got up and looked around the room for a second before I felt a presence watching over me. It was my assigned guard from last night.

"Boar-san" I commanded

The masked ANBU jumped down from his hiding spot and kneeled before me with his head down.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The boar masked man said.

"Report" I commanded

"Hai. At 2355 hours, you fell asleep in the office on top of the treaty papers. At 0045 hours, Naruto Uzumaki entered your office and persuaded you into your bedroom. At 0048 hours you were on your bed and fell asleep. Nothing else to report." (1)

"Did Naruto go anywhere last night?"

"I have nothing to report about him leaving the hotel"

I was surprised. I would have thought that Naruto would like to go out into the village yesterday. Maybe he spent his day trying to figure out how to help the red haired child. It seemed like something he would do.

"Please bring me the treaty papers" I told him, getting back on track with the importance of the documents.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" and with that, the ANBU shunshined out and back in a second later with a small stack of papers."

I took the papers from his hand, but before reading, I remembered what he had told me about Naruto and decided to ask.

"Did you happened to hear what Naruto told me in my sleep that got me up and into bed."

I noticed the ANBU tense and wondered what the blond could have told my sleeping self that was so bad.

"Hokage-sama" Boar said with hesitation. "Naruto Uzumaki entered and shook your shoulder, then told you that you should not sleep on the desk as it would damage your back. You did not move."

The ANBU stopped for a moment before I gestured for him to continue.

"After that attempt was unsuccessful, the boy told you that if you did not get up, then he would hide all of your icha icha books."

My eyes widened as I heard what Naruto planned. The boy never ceased to amaze me with his wit and bright mind. I had no idea he even knew about those books!

"Thank you Boar-san, you are dismissed."

The ANBU disappeared with a flash of leaves.

I turned around and began preparing myself for a day with my adopted grandson. Nothing was ever dull around him; due to his curious personality and brilliance. The blond may mot have been the brightest when I found him, due to the caretakers never teaching him anything, but he blossomed under tutelage and took to learning like a fish to water. I couldn't help but think back about how Naruto first started his journey of intelligence.

-flashback-

'I could not believe that the caretakers kicked Naruto-kun out of the orphanage. They will be dealt with soon'

I had found Naruto 3 weeks ago on the streets and was infuriated that he was on his own, searching for food in the garbage and living on the streets. I quickly helped the boy and got him into a better situation. I recently rented out an apartment for the boy, and it was in an area that people would not disturb if they didn't know Naruto lived there.

I walked up the stairs and into the little apartment to see the five year old blond holding a book and trying to sound out some larger words.

"Naruto-kun, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay old man, I was just trying to speak some new words, but I just can't learn them. Can you help me?"

"Of course Naruto-kun. What are you having trouble with."

"Well... there are these big kanji (2) that I can't spell or write out. They are really hard too!"

I walked over to him and saw the book he was looking into was in a book for elementary academy curriculum (3), and was the 2nd year at that! These books were for seven year olds and here the five year old was working on it. Naruto was a whole two years ahead of his piers and never had any help!

"Naruto-kun, where did you get that book?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, this one? I got it from the library next to that school. I wanted to see the other kids at the school, but then some of the villagers started yelling about 'demons not being allowed near good children'. After I got away from them, I found myself at the library. The lady at the front let me choose some books on how the academy works, but treated me strangely, like I was going to hurt her. I thanked her and left. I've been going to the library and getting new books for the past couple of weeks, but this last one was pretty hard."

I was in disbelief at that fact that he was not only reading much higher than he should, but the fact that he understood it.

I may not like the fact that the council replaced much of the practical curriculum in the academy with standardized testing on math, reading, and writing, but it seemed to be doing something good. I focused back on the task at hand.

"Ok Naruto-kun, lets see what you're having trouble with."

I helped the young blond for about an hour before returning to my paperwork in my office. The boy managed to get through half of the book in that hour!

'He will be a brilliant shinobi' I thought to myself as I walked back to my paperwork filled office.

-flashback end-

After that, I made sure to visit him and help him with his learning as much as possible. I made sure to be discreet so nobody could learn where he was. Sadly, an ANBU sold Naruto out for a quick buck and civilians found out where the whiskered blond lived. I tried to stop the attacks, but I could never be there all the time.

Sometimes I would walk in and see Naruto under attack or his door being charged at by villagers. I dealt with those attackers personally. I even killed a villager who had lost his wife and blamed the child. He had plans to take Naruto's innocence. I would not allow that, so I killed him slowly, without remorse. I was still the God of Shinobi for a reason. I made sure his fellow attackers saw the whole thing so they would think twice about doing anything drastic to Naruto. While I got hounded by the civilian council for my actions, at least my grandson was safe.

After awhile, they forgot my threat and began attacking Naruto and his home again, but then Anko-san entered the boy's life and changed it for the better. She helped with his learning and even allowed him to call her neesan.

'Perhaps Anko really would be the best choice.' I mused to myself. I still needed a teacher and Anko was due for a promotion. The only reason she was not promoted yet is because the council is afraid she's still connected with Orochimaru. She even passed the jounin exams, but they still felt like she was a threat.

'But it's obvious that she is not, and when I return, I will give her the jounin promotion she deserves.' I thought to myself as I left my room, ready to spend the day with Naruto.

As I was about to reach his door, a noise interrupted me. A knock was at the door and I decided to find out who I was.

"Hello, who it this?" I asked through the door.

"Hokage-sama, I am an envoy from Kazekage-sama and his esteemed council. Can you please open the door?" The voice asked

I heard no malicious intent and decided to see who it was in person, with precaution of course. I may be old, but my skill is still high.

I opened the door to see a young chunin with a Suna headband and a chunin vest.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, I was sent to deliver this message by the council of Suna, as well as Kazekage-sama. I bid you a good day."

The Suna ninja gave me an envelope and shunshined out of the hotel hallway.

I looked at the envelope and sensed for any ill-intended chakra. After sensing none, I opened it and read the contents.

'Dear Hokage-sama,

I regret to inform you that the final meeting with the Suna council was pushed up to today, as the Kazekage has to leave Sunagakure tomorrow to speak with a new trade partner in Rice Country (4).

Please come to the meeting at 10:00 so we may finalize the treaty between Konoha and Suna.

From, the council of sand.'

I read the paper, and I felt annoyed first and angered the second after that. The council was hoping to throw me off and get me to agree to the treaty without going over every little detail. They also took my day with Naruto. I had not spent one day with him since we got here and now my chance was ruined.

I then smirked to myself. They didn't know that I uncovered all of there little details last night and spent all yesterday going over the agreement. The council of sand was in for a surprise when I would dismantle their charters hidden in the fine print.

My thoughts turned back to Naruto. He had not spent anytime with me while in Suna. I would have to make it up to him. He spent all day yesterday in his room. I wonder what he could have planned.

I walked into his room to see it covered with burn marks and scorched ramen cups, but Naruto seemed unharmed. Perhaps he was working on a jutsu. While I commend him for trying on his own, it is very dangerous to learn fire techniques, as it can cause burns and is hard to harness. It seemed that he spent a long time working on his fire release, judging from the number of scorches on the walls.

I would have to talk to him about it later, or I would be late to the surprise meeting. I quickly pulled out some paper from my robes and wrote a note about what came up and how I would be gone.

I placed the note on the desk and exited his room.

"Neko-san"

A masked ninja jumped out of the shadows and kneeled before me.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"I want you to watch over Naruto today. Please protect him and make sure he does not do anything drastic." I told her.

"I understand, Hokage-sama." The female ANBU said, before flashing away, back into the shadows.

I began walking to the door while wondering what Naruto would do. I opened the door and exited the hotel room, with my grandson still inside.

'Naruto-kun, please don't hurt yourself' I thought as I exited the hotel and walked to the next meeting.

Naruto's pov:

I woke up from my hotel bedroom, which was still burnt from yesterday.

'The cleaning lady is not gonna be happy' I mused to myself.

I got up from bed and started preparing myself for the goal in mind: to save Gaara's life. I had to move quick so I ran into the shower and washed myself off in the hot shower, then I brushed my teeth and got dressed in a tan shirt with a red spiral, blue cargo pants, and the beige cloak jiji got me.

I noticed another paper on the desk. It must have been from jiji. I ran over and grabbed the note and started reading.

'Dear Naruto-kun,

A surprise meeting has come up so I cannot spend the day with you like I planned. Please be careful today and don't do anything too dangerous.

Your Jiji'

I sensed the ANBU outside my door and knew today would be hard. Neko-san was fast and could find me quick, so I needed to stay hidden and get some distance between us.

I realized that this was gonna dangerous, so I had to be careful.

'Oi, Kyuubi! You awake?!'

'Kid, I'm a being made of endless chakra, I don't need sleep.' He deadpanned.

'Good, I need your help in coming up with a plan. I don't think running out and finding Gaara will be the best idea.'

'What gave you that idea, the woman on the other side of the door or the sand that almost killed you.' Kyuubi said sarcastically.

'Hey, I need a plan and you're gonna help me!'

'Oh, and why should I do that?'

'Because you're in my body and if I die, you die.'

There was a pause for a moment.

'*sigh*, fine kid. We'll come up with a little plan, but first, you need to figure out how to get out of this place without the woman outside your room knowing.'

I nodded to his declaration and began thinking of a way out. Every option that came up had a flaw in it, so they couldn't work. My eyes drifted around the room until they fell upon the ceiling. I saw an air duct in the corner and the gears in my mind started turning. I quickly packed a bag full of things that might be necessary when I see Gaara again all while planning my escape.

'I think I have a way out.'

-(line break)-

'I wonder of she still thinks I'm in the hotel' I wondered as I ran down the street.

I got out about two hours ago and I've been looking for Gaara, but I couldn't find him. He didn't seem to walk around much and I heard that he usually spends his time with his teddy bear on roofs.

I looked from building to building, but I still couldn't see him anywhere. I wouldn't give up though, as I had to do it today while jiji was away or I would miss my chance.

'Hey Kid' Kyuubi said in my head.

'Yeah?' I replied.

'Try using your sensor ability to find which direction he is coming from.'

I had nothing better to do. I saw a tall restaurant building and climbed to the top of it. Then I got in a cross legged sitting position. I began focusing on my sense to find where he was. I spread it as far and as fast as possible. Then I felt the Ichibi's chakra like a ton of bricks.

I was knocked out of my concentration and looked North to where the chakra came from. I got up and started dashing for that direction.

-(line break)-

After about 30 minutes of running and jumping around, I got to a building with a bowl shaped top attached to it, made up of hard sand

(Yashamaru's death location). I climbed up the sandy tower careful and prepared the stuff in my backpack for the plan.

'Good luck kid, you'll need it'

Gaara's pov:

I was so alone.

I even made a friend and he left me too.

I had made friends before. I think their names were Tenari and Kankrow, but I have not seen them in a year. They left me just like everyone else. The man with dark red hair took them and told them never to see me again. Tenari seemed sad, but she never came back.

'All I have is Yashamaru-ojisan and Kaa-san'

I wish the sand wasn't with me, but at the same time, it's been my only companion in my life. No matter what I do, nobody likes me.

I decided to go back to the roof of my favorite building to watch the village. It was the only place I felt safe and comfortable, instead of around people who would run from me.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard a shuffle from behind the roof pillar. My sand was going crazy and the voice was screaming about killing his brother. I had no idea what the voice was talking about. I didn't know what to do. I could only imagine who it was.

'Maybe Naruto came back' I thought. Part of me was hopeful, but the other was telling me that he ran away like everyone else.

My thoughts stopped when I saw a bright blond haired kid walk out from the pillar. I knew exactly who it was.

No one's pov:

"Gaara..." Naruto said.

Gaara looked at the other child with big eyes, full of hope.

"Gaara" said Naruto again.

Gaara was knocked out of his stupor and finally responded.

"Yeah?"

"It's good to see you. I know we haven't talked after what happened with the sand."

"I'm sorry for what happened. It was all my fault, you almost died because of-"

"Gaara, I don't blame you. I know why your sand attacked me."

"Really?"

Gaara looked at Naruto with surprise. Not even he knew why the sand acted the way it did. He wanted to know that secret for years but nobody ever told him. How did Naruto know?

"I do" Naruto continued, " and I was wondering if you would like to know?"

Gaara's head was spinning about the idea that the truth that could be told to him, even if it was from somebody as old as he was. He didn't care though.

Inside Gaara's head, the Ichibi was restless and was trying to control the sand from outside his host, but the amount of mental conflict going on at the moment made his job harder, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Please... Please tell me! I'll do anything. Just tell me why nobody wants to get near me!" Gaara yelled out of desperation. The sand swirled around him and got larger by the second.

"Gaara, Please, I need you to calm down, okay?" Naruto asked with his arms covering his face from the sand.

Gaara apparently heard him and the sand began to slow down and returned to a circle that surrounded the redhead. Naruto started again.

"Gaara, you may not like this, but there is a monster sealed in you, and he controls your sand when you don't. He is a creature that uses the sand to hurt people so he can be happy. The Ichibi no Tanuki is sealed in you Gaara. It is a tailed beast, Gaara. Do you understand?"

Gaara's mind went blank at the next information. This gave the Ichibi the chance to fully take over all the sand in an attempt to kill Naruto.

The sand burst out from the ground surrounding Gaara and began dismantling the sand based building to grow larger. The wave of sand then charged forward to wash away the whiskered blond, but he was prepared.

Naruto quickly pulled out his beige cloak and a sake bottle he swiped at a store (5) from his bag. He wrapped the cloak around his body and then grabbed the bottle and tossed it into the air in front of the sand. When it was close enough, Naruto shot a small fireball at the bottle, causing it to explode in a burst of crimson fire that glassed much of the sand. He then lit the cloak, surrounding him with fire (6) and ran forward into the sand that now had an opening.

The blond noticed that the sand recovered from the explosion and tried to attack him, only for it to turn into glass as it touched the Foxfire covered cloak. He got closer to Gaara and saw it was now or never.

Naruto ran forward, but was grabbed around his unprotected ankle. He quickly summoned another fireball and shot it at the sand, reducing it to ash and glass. The sand used this time to converge on the young blond, reducing his time frame. He ran forward and prepared for the final phase.

'Now Kyuubi!'

'On it brat. You don't have to yell.'

Naruto charge at Gaara. Instead of bouncing off of a barrier of sand, he passed through it with slight resistance. As Naruto reached for Gaara, he felt his arms and legs become constricted by sand, and saw that his cloak had burned completely into ash, leaving him vulnerable.

He was distilled in the air with sand crawling up his arms and legs; face inches from Gaara's, who was still in shock from the information and what was happening in front of him.

Naruto knew he had only one option left.

"Gaara." the blond spoke.

Gaara's eyes refocused to see the blond jinchuuriki inches in front of him. Still in shock, the red haired boy could only stare back at his only friend.

"I'm sorry. This might hurt."

Gaara was confused by what Naruto meant until the other boy threw his head back, then slammed his head with his own. Gaara and Naruto felt not only the pain of the impact, but also a pull from their heads, as if sucked into their minds. A burst of demonic chakra then blasting out in all directions, making everyone aware of where the they were.

Boy boys fell onto the ground, as did the sand, and any fires that were left behind went out in a flash.

Both laid on the floor of the roof, motionless, despite the battle that was about to occur within their now connected minds.

((End Chapter 9))

1: ANBU are military based units, so I feel they would use military time, the the conversions are: 11:55pm, 12:45pm, 12:48pm

2: Kanji: the alphabet (basically) for Japanese language and writing.

3: I think that Konoha would have a school that begins before the ninja academy, so young children could learn how to read and write. It would make sense so you don't have 8 year old children that don't know how to spell entering to become ninja.

4: I believe any Naruto fan knows what creepy pedo snake is living in Rice Country

5:Naruto grew up on the streets, and knows that stealing would be necessary to survive sometimes. He is not a perfect character, and knows that it is wrong, but is willing to do it for his friend.

6: He can use his chakra to protect his body from burns like the Nibi Jinchuuriki can. I explained how he can use Foxfire earlier in the story.

Wow! Another Chapter finished. I can only imagine what will happen next.

Please Review and Follow the Story. Tell all your fellow Naruto nerd friends about my story.

Thanks for reading. I'll be back with the next chapter soon!


	10. Chapter 10: Must Come Down

Thanks for reading this far. Trust me, they will get older and there will be some fast forwarding to them being genins in later chapters.

Hope you enjoy, please review and follow the story, I would love to reach 100 soon!

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

 _ **Ichibi Speaking**_

 **Kyuubi Speaking**

Chapter 10:

Must Come Down:

No one's pov:

(Moments before Naruto's connection with Gaara)

The Sandaime had been discussing the terms of trade for hours and was getting tired of the Suna council, as well as the Kazekage, trying the undermine him and cheat Konoha.

He uncovered all their plots and to say they were angered was an understatement. Some were smart and knew that they angered the Hokage, while others were infuriated that their plans had been thwarted by the old man.

The council then spent the past several hours trying to make a treaty with the Hokage so they could win, but it was not going well.

"I do not care if it will benefit both villages, I will not agree to a trade of your wind and puppet control techniques in exchange for medical jutsu and missions." The Sandaime said with power behind his voice.

"But Hokage-sama, you must understand, we are in need of medical jutsu. We have many ninja injured in battle and without a proper way to heal them they would die. Your people would also benefit from learning the puppet techniques." A Suna council member offered.

"The puppet technique would be useful, but it requires someone to be taught by a master of the art and I doubt Lady Chiyo would like her enemies learning directly from her. And our missions are all being used as often as possible. Do you expect me to let my people suffer so your economy has more income?" the Sandaime said with anger radiating off him.

The council members, as well as the Kazekage this time, were a bit fearful of the man who spoke to them. He was clearly protective of Konoha and would not allow them to swindle him.

"But what of our people?" A Suna member asked, standing before the council. "What do we tell out ninja and our citizens when we don't have a way to help them with injuries, or can't give them an income when we run out of missions?"

The Sandaime leveled a cold gaze at the councilman and responded. " You should tell them the truth. That Suna's council could not get you these things needed because of their refusal to cooperate with Konoha's needs as well. I am not a charity case for you to prey upon!"

The councilman sat back down, head down to avoid the deathly stare of the fire shadow.

"Now," the Sandaime began, "I believe it is my turn to negotiate, so I will make this quick."

The council leaned forward, wondering what the Hokage could possibly want from Sunagakure.

"In exchange for missions chosen my me, you hand over the Ichibi jinchuuriki known as Gaara. Do this and I will supply missions to save your economy."

There was a moment of silence. The Kazekage was gripping his chair with intensity, and the council members were shocked that the Hokage not only knew about Gaara, but asked for him in exchange for missions.

The moment of silence was broken when a council member screamed out in favor of it. After the statement, the council room was in pandemonium, half of them wanting to get rid of the unstable child, while the other wanting to keep him as a weapon. The Kazekage simple stayed in his seat, gripping the arms of his chair to the point that they cracked and broke.

The council's argument came to a screeching halt when they all felt a massive blast of dark chakra spread over Suna.

Many of them knew what this meant, and none more that the two Kages, both going wide eyed while each thinking of a certain child.

'Boy, what have you done now!?'

'Naruto, what have you done now!?'

-(line break)-

All of Suna felt the wave of malevolent chakra pass over the village. Many feared the worst and prepared to hide from the tailed beast that was sure to have been released. The city quickly changed from its peaceful setting to one you would see if you thought the world was going to end. Everyone running into their homes or away from the direction the chakra came from.

An ANBU with a cat mask was searching for a blond haired child when she felt it, she immediately headed in the direction while the same thought played over and over in her head.

'I'm so fired! That kid is gonna be the death of me!'

-(line break)-

Children were playing in the gulch, happy that the 'sand freak' wasn't there, then suddenly they all felt the evil chakra that washed over them. They started running away, in fear for their lives that the freak was gonna kill them, all but one of child.

'Gaara, is that you? What's going on?' A voice knocked the child out of her thoughts

"Oi, Temari, we gotta get outta here! Come on."

The sandy haired girl began running along side her brother while thinking of the little redhead that she wasn't allow to talk to.

-(line break)-

Inside Naruto's and Gaara's minds:

Naruto woke up from his mind and got up to look for Gaara. He noticed that it seemed different from the blue skied forest it usually was. It still had trees and grass, but now had sand and rocks littering the ground, and the sky was full of dust.  
Naruto continued running until he heard a disrupting sound.

**Boom**

He was then knocked off his feet and blasted away from the direction the noise came from. The young blond got up and started running towards the location where the explosion came from. As he got closer, it got more sandy and dusty in the air. He came to a stop when he saw it.

The Ichibi no Tanuki, a being with sand colored skin and purple veins across its body, standing tall and menacing. The only thing holding back was a rock that had a chain hooked to a collar around his neck. It did not seem as safe as a cage door or a seal induced collar that Naruto had.

'No wonder the Ichibi had so much influence over Gaara' Naruto mused.

Naruto then looked down from the powerful figure to see Gaara on the floor, unconscious, with sand crawling towards him. Naruto reacted fast and ran forward, only for sand to slam into him and knock him back. A high voice then spoke to the blond boy, shifting his focus up again to the giant creature.

" _ **Ya know, brat, I gotta thank you! Because of you, the kid is down for the count and I have full control of his mind, including all the sand in it. I will make sure you die quick once I finish my host off!**_ "

Naruto realized that he was out of his league, and had no chance against the giant sand Tanuki. The sand was crawling closer to Gaara, and the only thing stopping it was the collar around the Ichibi's neck, which seemed to slow down his powers. 'I'm nowhere near the size of that thing! How do I stop it?!' Naruto began thinking up different ways to get the redhead out of the sand, but all the plans would not work.

Naruto's thoughts came to a halt when he realized he had someone to make the playing field even. He made a deal for this exact reason and now it was time for him to get what he paid for. He sucked in a large breath and then screamed for his tenant.

"OI, KYUUBI! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE AND DO YOUR PART OF THE DEAL!"

There was a moment of silence from both the Ichibi and Naruto, as the former was a little shocked that the kid would boss around the most powerful tailed beast in such a manner.

The moment ended when trees shattered from a distance and a stomping of large paws became louder. A giant crimson fox burst out from the forest and stared down at the little blond.

"You're late"

" **I ran down here to save your little friend and that's the thank's I get? You got a lot of nerve, brat!** "

"Hey! You made a deal, so you have to own up to it. He's right over there. We gotta save him from the big Tanuki standing over him like a fat man stands over a doughnut."

The Kyuubi looked up to see his brother with a shocked expression on his face. The One tailed Demon then gave the multi-tailed fox a sinister smile with his giant sand teeth.

" _ **Well, brother, who would have thought that you would be taking orders from a brat. Clearly you've lost your strength AND your spine.**_ " The Tanuki said with plenty of venom and insanity in his voice.

Kyuubi growled at his fellow tailed beast, obviously angered by the statement. " **I could say the same to you, Shukaku. You have to resort to taking over when your host sleeps. Last time I remember, you were so weak that you could be kept in a tea kettle.** "

The Ichibi, now known as Shukaku, growled at the giant fox. " _ **That may be, but at least I am not commanded like a tool by children, Kurama!**_ " Shukaku screamed.

During the vocal battle between two chakra monster, Naruto ran into the sandy dune that held Gaara. As he got to the redhead, he saw that Gaara was alright, only unconscious. Naruto started dragging Gaara back to the side with Kyuubi with it. As he began reaching the halfway point, the giant Tanuki took notice of him again.

" _ **And it seems that your host has a fascination with mine. I wish that he died like I wanted him to.**_ "

The Ichibi took his sandy claw and raised it, calling forth a wave of sand to surround the blond.

" _ **Do you know how hard it was to get the kid to hurt people without having to control the sand myself!? Then the damned brat comes along and gave my host hope! I need my host to kill for me, but I can't have that if he has pieces of shit like you in his life!**_ "

The sand then surged forward towards Naruto. It grew closer by the second and was nearly on top of both boys until a voice called out.

" **Oi! Brat, cover you and your friend in your chakra! Quick!** "

Naruto did as he was told and pushed his chakra not only around himself, but pushed it hard enough to cover Gaara, who he was now holding in his arms.

" _ **I suppose I can just rid of both of you and finally be FREE!**_ " the Ichibi screamed as the sand was about to crush Naruto and Gaara.

Just before the sand made contact, a blast of fire reduced the sand to ash and glass, completely surrounding the boys in an oddly beautiful array of spiked sand crystal. Naruto looked at the new creation with awe, but wore off quickly, as Shukaku screamed in frustration.

 ** _"Kurama! Why did you do that?! I could have gotten you freed from your prison?! Why protect the little meatbags!?_** "

Kyuubi looked down at the two children, one dragging the other out of the sand blaze and away from the battlefield. He then focused back on his weaker brother.

" **Because I made a deal with my jailer, and I won't go back on my agreement with him. I may not like my situation, but I would rather stick with him than get captured and put into a different vessel.** "

" _ **Well, then I suppose you need to be taken out of the situation. You may be stronger than me by eight tails, but you're in my domain. All the sand around me is mine to control. Are you sure you have enough fire to take it all out?**_ " Shukaku quipped to Kyuubi.

" **At least I can move freely, unlike you, who still has a chain on your collar.** " Kyuubi said before jumping to attack his younger sibling.

Claws, Sand and Fire clashed within the combined mindscape of two jinchuuriki's.

Meanwhile, several people began to get close to where Naruto and Gaara were.

.

-(line break)-

The Sandaime Hokage and the Yondaime Kazekage, along with several Konoha and Suna ANBU headed to the location that the energy came from. As they grew closer to it, they questioned where the bijuu was and if it actually came out.

A Cat Masked ANBU caught up with the group and started running along side the rest of her team.

"Neko-san, where is the child? I thought it was your job to watch him." Boar asked.

"I'm sorry, but he left through an air duct from his room and I could not find him. I have been searching for him, but when I felt the energy, I deduced that this must be his doing."

"I just hope the brat isn't the cause of the energy" Boar said, making sure to leave key words out in front the Suna Nin.

Neko nodded, but did mot agree with his hostility towards the blond jinchuuriki. She continued on with the group until they reached a large building with a top shaped like a bowl sticking out the top.

The group of ninja and Kages jumped up to see two unconscious forms surrounded by sand, ash, and glass.

The Sandaime and the Kazekage both looked at the children on the floor.

"Gaara." the Kazekage said with anger.

"Naruto." the Hokage said in worry.

The village shadows looked at each other then back to the blond and redhead.

"I should have known that it failed. Now the brat is unconscious, but I'm curious how you know the child and how he got through Gaara's defense." The Kazekage stated while looking at the Sandaime

"Naruto is my grandson. He seemed to make friends with Gaara the other day, and decided for himself to help the other child."

"You haven't answered my question as to how your grandson touched the Ichibi host."

"And I have no reason to." The Sandaime said back with intensity.

The two Kages stared each other down with KI radiating off of both of their forms, causing the ANBU to back away.

The stare down was cut short when red chakra bursted from Naruto's body and surrounded Gaara, as if protecting him (2). After a moment, the energy left, but both children were still asleep.

"It does not matter, I am taking Gaara and getting rid of him while I have the chance. I can reseal the Ichibi in a container until I find a suitable host for it."

The Kazekage lifted his hands and gold dust began to hover around him, and surged towards the red haired child, but it's journey was cut shot when the Sandaime stepped in between it and it's destination, using a signless wind jutsu to push it away.

"Hokage-sama, I respectively ask you not to interfere. These are Suna matters."

"On the contrary, Kazekage-sama. Gaara is a part of the trade agreement that we just discussed, and your council did not deny him as an option. That makes it a Konoha matter as well." The Sandaime countered while flipping off his robes, revealing his black battle armor and positioned himself in a defensive stance.

The Kazekage placed himself in a defensive stance as well. The ANBU, both Suna and Konoha jumped into the fray and prepared themselves against the one another's groups.

"Hokage-sama, you will not get the Ichibi under any treaty. It belongs to Sunagakure."

"You are referring to a child as if he is property!"

"Because that is all he is. Jinchuuriki are weapons, used by the Kages to defeat other jinchuuriki. That is what they are made for."

Hearing enough of the spiel from the Kazekage, the Sandaime lifted his hand to his ANBU.

"This is my fight, do not interfere. I wished we could solve this peacefully, but clearly you do not want that, Kazekage. Just let me ask one question. Do you really want to start a war between Suna and Konoha because of your refusal to cooperate?"

The Kazekage hesitated. He knew that Suna could not afford a war. And even if he got the Ichibi to a new vessel, it would take years for that vessel to be old enough to control the demon. The Kazekage knew that he had to solve the dispute politically, no matter how much he disliked it.

The Kazekage raised his hand and signaled the Suna ANBU to leave, then began speaking to the Hokage.

"Very well. We shall wait until the boys awaken. After deducing what happened, we shall determine the next course of action. Do you agree, Hokage-sama" the Kazekage stated, stressing the last suffix grudgingly.

There was a moment of silence, then the Sandaime relaxed and stood upright from his defensive stance, and walked over to the Kazekage and shook his hand, although somewhat awkwardly.

"Agreed. All we can do now is wait."

As the Sandaime finished his statement, a burst of chakra emanated from the two boys, covering both with bijuu chakra and filling the area with massive malevolent energy, making many of the ANBU shake like leaves.

.

-(line break)-

" **Why don't you give up Shukaku. You can't beat me, even with all the sand you HAD. Most of it seems to be glass now, so I doubt you can do much to me now.** "

" _ **Screw you Kurama! I will kill you then the two brats in that damned forest. Then I will finally be free!**_ "

Naruto watched the battle with amazement and fear written all over his face. He had never seen something so powerful in his life, granted he was only six. His attention was taken from the fight when he heard a groan come from Gaara. He stumbled over to his friend to make sure he was okay. Naruto saw Gaara's eyes slowly blinking open and tried to get the redhead out of his sleepy position.

"Gaara... Gaara wake up. Come on, get up."

Gaara stirred and looked up to see a mop of blond hair above his face and quickly realized who it was.

"Naruto. What's going on? What happened? Why did you headbutt me?"

"I'm sorry but I had to. I needed to get contact with you and the sand stopped my arms and legs."

Gaara looked around to see that instead of being on a sandy roof, he was now in a beautiful forest full of green. He had never seen so much green in his life. "Where are we?"

"We're in our minds. I had Kyuubi take us into our minds so he can stop the Ichibi from hurting you."

The more Naruto spoke, the more confused Gaara got. Ichibi? Kyuubi? Mind? Forest? Gaara had so many questions but his train of thought was cut off when an eruption shook him and Naruto off their feet." What was that?"

"Kyuubi and the Ichibi are fighting. Look!" Gaara and Naruto looked up to watch the battle of demons.

.

Sand charged towards the Kurama with intense speed and Shukaku hoped it would finish off his brother once and for all. Sadly, it was not the case. Kurama dodged the sand and charged towards the Ichibi then clawed at the Tanuki's sandy arms. After getting a good grip, he began pouring his chakra into the seal collar in an attempt to change it to hold Shukaku better. Sadly the seal was not on the collar but on the rock it was anchored to, and it sensed the foreign chakra and pushed Kurama away from his prey, giving Shukaku a chance to shoot a wind bullet at the giant fox.

Kurama was pushed back and growled at his brother with hatred then decided to end the fight, and prepared a giant bijuu ball in his maw. Shukaku followed suit and prepared his own, both tailed beast giving their all in attempt to subdue the other. The blasts were both launched and met in between the two beasts, battling for dominance. It did seem that either was going to give way to the other, and would result in a huge explosion.

The explosion came a moment later, resulting in both bijuu looking at the blast site with stoic expressions. The giant mushroomed shaped dust cloud seemed almost surreal until something came shooting out of the dust cloud, heading for Shukaku. It was Kyuubi's bijuu ball, and it seemed that it was stronger than the Ichibi's resulting in the weaker ball's explosion.

The Tanuki had no time to dodge and took the attack head on, forcing him back. Kurama heard the impact and pushed the advantage, charging through the cloud of dust and came out the other side slashing at the sand demon. Cut after cut and slash after slash, damage was done to the weaker bijuu until he could no longer stand. The Ichibi fell to the ground with only enough energy to somewhat yell at the Kyuubi.

" _ **I'll kill you Kurama, just you wait. When I regain my strength, you are dead.**_ " Shukaku said exhausted while prone on the ground.

Kurama ignored him and stalked over the Ichibi and towards the rock with the seal on it and pushed his chakra into the seal. The seal began to pulse and fight the new presence and tried to stop the bijuu energy. The seal fought back but Kurama was not the Kyuubi no Kitsune for nothing, and the seal began to change to the fox's will. The seal's black kanji began to shift into a new one, highlighted with crimson accents and seemed more secure than the sloppy design that was on it before hand. With Kurama's job finished, he stepped back admire his work.

The new seal looked beautiful and strong and was filled with power. After a moment, the chain attacked to the collar on the rock began to retract, pulling the Ichibi with it. The Ichibi dug his claws in but he could not stop the powerful new seal from dragging him across the mindscape. Kyuubi stepped back and watched as his brother was put into a new prison.

The seal began to construct a large cage around Shukaku, fully entrapping the beast. With the process finished, a massive amount of chakra was released, signifying the end of the cage's construction. Shukaku got up from the ground and looked at his new surroundings.

" ** _No... no no No No NO NO! I'll kill you Kurama!_** " Using all his leftover strength, Shukaku took all the sand in his cage and formed it into a spear, them thrust it towards the Kyuubi no Yoko. It flew with intensity and speed but as it reached the edge of cage, a barrier popped up, stopping the sand from exiting, and flattening the giant sand spear. That was when Kyuubi spoke up, standing right outside of the cage.

" **I designed the seal so you have no influence on the sand outside your little cage. You cannot effect how the sand on the outside moves, only Gaara can do that. The seal may not have caved to you if you ever tried, but since I am greater then you in strength, I managed to change the seal and made it so only I can affect it. The seal is stronger and will hold you pretty well, so I suggest you get comfortable because you're going to be in here for awhile.** "

Naruto and Gaara watched the entire fight with awe and Naruto seemed happy that Kyuubi won, but was confused by the name Kurama. Gaara looked happy as well, but was still confused as to what was going on.

"Please tell me what just happened now that the fight is over."

"Okay, the Ichibi is sealed in you, and Kyuubi is sealed in me. We are both jinchuuriki and we hold tailed beasts. I made a deal with the Kyuubi so I could save you from your bijuu, who had a lot of influence over you. So I touched you, combined our mindscapes and had Kyuubi beat the Ichibi so you could be free from the sand." Naruto said somewhat slowly, sadly summarizing the whole situation too quickly for Gaara to understand.

Gaara took all the information with a dumb nod but was still confused and trying to process all the information his friend told him.

Kurama walked up to the duo and looked down at then with a fanged smile. "Well... it's done kid. Now the little redhead is safe."

"Thanks Kyuubi."

" **Don't mention it. You still owe me though.** "

"Yeah Yeah I know, but good job on taking out the Ichibi."

" **Well... I am pretty amazing.** " Kyuubi said with pride in his voice.

Gaara watched the confrontation with utter confusion, and had no idea what was going on. While he was happy that he was apparently just saved from the sand that protected him and hurt his friends, he was still in shock at the whole event that took place.

" **Well, my job here is done. I got him all sealed up and he won't be affecting you anytime soon. Just make sure that you two stay safe...By the way, the two Kages and some ANBU are waiting outside for you two, have fun.** "

Kyuubi was met with shocked faces but they didn't last long, as both the blond and the redhead were pushed out of their minds and back to the real world to face a new situation.

((End Chapter 10))

I know, some of you were hoping for a Kage fight but they are diplomatic leaders and have to try to fix disputes peacefully.

What do you guys think? I hope you enjoy. The next chapter will be all about what happens to the fate of Gaara.

Please review and follow and thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 10'5: Decisions Decisions

Not a Chapter: Please read this!

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Decisions Decisions...

Hello Readers. This is a decision to determine what happens. Someone brought to my attention that the Sand might owe Naruto for stabilizing Gaara.

It's either that or they will fear and hate Naruto for ruining their weapon.

There is also the fact that the Sandaime wants to bring Gaara to Konoha for Naruto.

That and the the Hokage can't protect Naruto from the attacks, so how would he defend Gaara? I have a solution to this problem but it is still arguable.

I realized that this is true information and that the two jinchuurikis are in a predicament.

I do have a way for them to be protected in Konoha, such as Anko and Neko, but I leave it up to you on what happens next. Everyone has one vote, regardless if you Followed/Favorited my story or not. Here are the choices:

.

1: Naruto and Gaara go back to Konoha with the Hokage, but Suna isn't happy about it.

2: Naruto and Gaara stay in Suna because of the lack of protection in Konoha and the people of Suna are thankful that Gaara is stable.

3: Naruto goes back to Konoha and Gaara stays in Suna, but things are better off for Gaara now.

4: Gaara and Naruto leave Suna, with its people happy that Gaara is stable.

5: You have a suggestion that I like and I update your choice as an option.

.

No matter what happens, The Kazekage will still hate Konoha and the Hokage for taking away his weapon, even if his people love Naruto and are happy with what happened.

Then there is the voting for pairings. Please remember that my Naruto is different, so you must determine what a good person for him to end up with would be like. The same with Gaara, because he will not be going insane.

I have a list of pairings after the time jump that can happen. Everyone has a vote for Naruto and a vote for Gaara. I am unbiased toward Yaoi or Hetero fics so here is the list that includes but is not limited to:

.

 **For Naruto:**

Hinata

Ino

Temari

Fu

Karin

OC

Yaoi pairings:

Gaara

Kiba

Shino

Sasuke (maybe if he's not bashed)

Shikamaru

Neji

Itachi

Kankuro

Lee

OC

.

 **For Gaara:**

Fu

Hinata

Ino

Karin

OC

Yaoi pairings:

Shino

Kiba

Neji

Lee

Itachi

OC

Those are some choices, message me or simply review what you would like and I will make it you have someone else, just vote for it. **Do not vote for Sakura or Anko!** Anko is a sister to Naruto and Sakura will be bashed.

I was in a bit of a stump so I started another story called Another Bunshin Jutsu, but I'm ready to get back on this one. If you're interested, please read that one.

Thanks for reviewing and reading!


	12. Chapter 11 Coming to Conclusions

Hello everyone. After setting the voting booth, I was flooded with votes on what should happen. After it all but stopped, I started writing the chapter. Here are the choices again:

1: Naruto and Gaara go back to Konoha with the Hokage, but Suna isn't happy about it.

2: Naruto and Gaara stay in Suna because of the lack of protection in Konoha and the people of Suna are thankful that Gaara is stable.

3: Naruto goes back to Konoha and Gaara stays in Suna, but things are better off for Gaara now.

4: Gaara and Naruto leave Suna, with its people happy that Gaara is stable.

Votes are at the end so no spoilers!

Now for pairings. The voting is still up and will remain up until later when I close it. Here's how it's going so far:

NaruGaa/ GaaNaru : 8 (In the Lead!)

NaruHina: 4  
NaruTema: 4  
NaruFu: 2  
NaruIno: 1  
GaaFu: 4  
GaaHina: 3  
GaaKarin: 2  
GaaIno: 2  
F-OC: 1  
GaaMatsu: 1  
Yaoi:  
ItaNaru: 7  
KibaNaru: 3  
NejiNaru: 3  
ShikaNaru: 1  
NejiGaa: 5  
ShinoGaa: 3

Please Comment and Review

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Chapter 11: Coming to Conclusions

Naruto and Gaara woke up on the roof of the building surrounded by sand and glass. Both boys groggily got up to survey their surrounding and what happened since the fight. Gaara immediately noticed he couldn't here the voice anymore. The voice that had haunted him about death his entire life and tried to get him to kill. It was gone. That brought a smile to his face. Naruto looked at him smiled at Gaara's happiness and poked the redhead on the shoulder to get his attention. Gaara turned around and was wrapped in a warm embracing hug from his blond friend.

Gaara was un-moving, completely shocked not only by the hug, but that Naruto could hug him and the sand didn't push him away. To finally have the comfort of someone else. To be able to make contact with others and not have sand be in the way. He could finally be normal and that thought brought tears of joy into his eyes. Unsurely, he hugged his friend back. He was afraid the sand would attack if he moved or if Naruto would back away from him.

His internal questions were shot down as Naruto tightened the hold on him and the sand remained un-moving around him. To Gaara and Naruto, it was the first real hug that they had gotten from a friend and they enjoyed every moment of it. It seemed that others saw the exchange between the two and decided to make their presence known. The hugging kids heard shuffling behind them and ended the hug to see what was going on.

The two children got up to see a group of people standing nearby, and not just any people, it was the ANBU, along with the Kazekage and the Hokage. The ANBU had unreadable expressions because of the masks and face covers but the Kages' faces were easier to tell by the way they looked at them with Anger and Worry. The boys looked at each other and realized they were in big trouble.

-(line break)-

The The Suna nin including the Kazekage were all shocked when they saw the blond child hugging the jinchuuriki. The sand remained unmoving and it was even more shocking when Gaara hugged back. Despite hating and fearing the power of the redhead, some found the scene to be quite touching but did not voice that opinion. The Kages had different reactions though.

The Kazekage was seething about how someone was able to get through Gaara's defense and immediately assumed that the blond or someone else did something to the one tails. He didn't know what, but he was sure that it made Gaara weaker and now his weapon was even more useless. He need to find out so he could perhaps reverse it and make his weapon strong again, if not stronger.

The Hokage was confused and relieved. He thought that the ichibi jinchuuriki had a protective sand around him, yet Naruto was hugging him with happiness.

He was glad that Naruto was safe though and that the red haired child seemed happier. He still had plans to get him out of Suna but he needed to finish negotiations on it. The boys had both been through tough times and he could tell that they would need each other for the harsh world around them.

It seemed that the hugging duo finally noticed their presence and looked at each other with worry. The Kages and ANBU didn't know how to start the questioning, but eventually the Kazekage stepped forward and began demanding from the boys harshly.

"Explain what happened here, boy. You clearly did something along with the Hokage's grandson and I demand to know what happened." The two boys curled closer together, in fear of the violent words and the Killing Intent he was releasing. They didn't know how to explain everything without making him more angry. So they hugged each other tighter for comfort.

Gaara realized his sand wasn't automatically defending him anymore. It moved with his command but not anything else. He always had the sand as a shield and now it was gone. While it pushed people away, it also protected him. Now the shield was gone and he felt more vulnerable.

"Kazekage-sama, you are only scaring the boys further." The Sandaime said coldly. The Kazekage turned his head to look at the Hokage with barely restrained anger. "I will treat them more politely after I find out what happened here and why a massive amount of chakra was released here." He turned his head back to the boys. "Would you like to explain that, Gaara?"

Gaara was scared. The only time his vilage leader ever talked to him directly was when he wanted him to use his sand to fight or to have him stay away from the nice girl he had met.

Gaara was too terrified to speak and Naruto noticed. He saw that his friend was terrified and got angry.

Gaara was his first real friend. A person just like him. He put so much on the line for Gaara, not only to save him, but to give himself and Gaara a companion. The man though seemed intent on scaring Gaara and that didn't go well with Naruto. He looked up at the imposing Kazekage and scowled at him.

"Why are you so mean to Gaara?! He didn't do anything to you, yet you act like he spit on your sandal. You should be nicer if you want people to like you. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all." Naruto said with determination and protectiveness in his voice.

The entire group was shocked at the blond's declaration. The Suna ANBU couldn't believe that a child would scold the leader of a village about his manners. The Konoha ANBU had a similar thought but also about how his response to the Kazekage's demands were fearless and how he protected the other child.

The Hokage sighed and knew this may turn ugly. He knew Naruto was very protective of people close to him. He even set traps in restaurants and people's houses after they insulted Anko or refused to serve her food. He tended to go all out when it came to his friends.

The Kazekage looked at the Hokage's grandson with pure hatred and disgust. The brat had the audacity to speak to him without asking, and to go so far as to insult him and his manners. He wanted nothing more than to crush the child with gold but knew the Hokage would attack him and he hadn't gotten his answers yet either.

"I would not do anything brash Kazekage-sama. After, attacking a child because he called you out on your behavior would reflect badly not only on you but on your village as well. Now lets try to solve this peacefully. The boys may not have been involved in it, so lets not get ahead of ourselves and jump to a conclusion."

The Kazekage continued to look at Naruto with anger for a minute before he relented. Attacking a child would not look good for him as a village leader and would result in a war with Konoha and maybe a rebellion in Suna.

The Sandaime walked up to the two boys and squatted to their level. Naruto smiled at him but Gaara got nervous and sand began to shift around him, most likely from Gaara's emotions the Hokage thought. It seemed that the sand was now in the boy's control, but he had yet to learn how to use it. "Hello Gaara-kun, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen and I am the Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I am not here to hurt you or Naruto-kun. We need to discuss what happened where it is safe, are you okay with this?"

Naruto nodded but Gaara was still nervous and didn't know what to do. He noticed that Naruto seemed alright and the blond smiled at him. He trusted his friend's judgement and nodded aswell.

"Alright, let us go to the Kazekage office and find out what happened."

-(line break)-

The group ran and shunshined to the office and then split off. The Kages and boys went to the tower to find out what happened while the Suna and Konoha ANBU dispersed. They were not allowed to hear as it could be very important and the less that knew, the better.

"Now Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun, I would like to know what happened here. Can you please tell me?" The Sandaime asked from a chair in the office. The Kazekage sat at his desk and watched the boys critically, making them both uncomfortable. The two boys were still in an embrace, much to Gaara's content with having physical contact. He never got any before this and Naruto only had Jiji or Anko to ever hug him.

Naruto and Gaara wondered what they should say. Gaara was still confused by everything that happened so he didn't know what to do while Naruto didn't wanted to tell him about the Kyuubi and thought that Jiji would get mad at him. He weighed the pros and cons for a little bit before getting out of his hug with Gaara, much to the redhead's despair and stood up to walk towards the two Kages.

"Well jiji... I wanted to save Gaara. He's just like me, so-" the Sandaime's eyes widened and had to interrupt. "Naruto, what are you talking about?" Naruto had discovered his burden before he wanted to tell him. He planed on telling him after he became a chunin, so the blond knowing about at six years old was a surprise. The Kazekage was surprised that the child before him was also a jinchuuriki. 'Perhaps I can get another asset to my village.' The Kazekage looked at Naruto as if he were made on diamond and wondered which one he held within him. Naruto didn't like the look the Kazekage gave him but continued.

"Well... Kyuubi told me..." Naruto then explained everything to the village shadows, the deal, saving Gaara, the fight in the mind and sealing up the Ichibi. While they were both extremely surprised by the tale, two village leaders had different thoughts running through their minds.

The Sandaime was worried. Not only did Naruto know about the Kyuubi, but he also made a deal with it. The blond now had an affinity for this 'foxfire'. He was also proud in a way for what Naruto did for another person. He was also upset that Naruto didn't tell him.

The Kazekage had much different thoughts. He was furious that his weapon was sabotaged. He needed the child to be powerful and loyal to the village, yet this foreign child got close to him and was now a friend. He needed Gaara and perhaps the Kyuubi jinchuuriki under his control. He was plotting how to make the situation go his way and get both jinchuuriki under his thumb.

Gaara listened to the while thing with shock. He didn't realize what Naruto went through for him. Naruto risked his life and his future for him and the thought brought tears to his eyes. He had never had anyone to help him in such a way. Yes Yashimaru gave him advice and took care of him, but there was always a feeling that it wasn't genuine. He had Naruto, a random child from another village, saving him and giving him a new chance in life.

Gaara ran up from behind Naruto and gave him a tight hug and began bawling into the other boy's shoulder. Naruto turned around and hugged his friend, bring a smile on the Hokage's face and a look of disgust on the Kazekage's. The Hokage noticed and coughed to get all their attention.

"Well Naruto-kun, that is an amazing story you have told. While I am angered and disappointed in your actions, I can see that you did it for the right reasons, but you will still be punished, do you understand?" Naruto looked sad but understood that he caused alot of chaos, so he nodded to his jiji. The Kazekage stood up abruptly and decided to speak.

"Now, we must discuss what happens. I feel that-" suddenly the door burst open when a chunin came into the room. "Kazekage-sama, Hokage-sama, the council has reached a decision while you were away. They said to bring the Ichibi container as well."

The Kazekage looked down right pissed for being interrupted and directed KI towards the chunin, making him quiver and shake in fear. He didn't have much time to do so though, as the Hokage stood up and looked at him.

"Well Kazekage-sama, it seems that your council is ready. We should bring Naruto-kun and Gaara-kun too. I don't think Gaara-kun will want to talk much without Naruto." He gestured to the two still hugging each other. The Kazekage reined in the KI and nodded before following the other three, leaving a terrified chunin to wonder what was going to happen next.

-(line break)-

The council of Suna was at the table waiting patiently for the village leader so they could finish the treaty. They had been discussing and decided that the next course of action would not only hurt Suna but help it become stronger aswell. The pros outweighed the cons. They knew what must be done. The Kages entered with two children who were holding each other's hands. They quickly noticed that the Ichibi jinchuuriki was able to make contact with the other boy and that the sand didn't attack. They began to wonder if the Ichibi got out but quickly dismissed the idea as they would have been told and the village would be on high alert. Perhaps something happened to the Jinchuuriki to make him weaker. This thought had many of the members calculating what would happen in their minds.

The Kazekage sat down and the Hokage sat in a guest seat, leaving the last for the two children to share. They hopped onto the seat but could barely see over the table top. A clan head stood and began the meeting.

"Kazekage-sama. Hokage-sama. While you where away investigating the situation, the council has come to a decision regarding what the Hokage asked earlier." He began

"And what is your decision?" The Sandaime asked. The clan head cleared his throat.

"The elders, the clan heads as well as the civilian members all came to an agreement. By a vote of 9 to 3, with a 3/4 vote, we decided in exchange for missions and resources, that Sunagakure is willing to release the Ichibi Jinchuuriki over to Konohagakure under a treaty of peace. It is up to your judgement if you accept or not."

(End Chapter 11)

Yes Naruto and Gaara will hug each other. They are 6 and 5, and want someone to comfort them. They never had friends so they are making the best of it. Even if they don't end up together, I still will have them hug.

Yay another chapter here were the results of the poll:

Choice 1: 11  
Choice 2: 3  
Choice 3: 7  
Choice 4: 5

Choice 1 wins!

The next few chapters will be about Gaara coming to Konoha, and after that there will be a time jump to genin years. Please tell e what you think.

Please Review and Follow the story. Shipping polls are still up so keep voting!


	13. Chapter 12: Long Road Ahead

Hello readers. I know the chapter took awhile, but it was hard to get this one out. I have had alot of tests these past few weeks in Calculus, English, Economic, and Engineering.

But fear Not! I have a new chapter today.

Here is the pairing list so far. The votes have been coming in, so let me know who you think they should end up with. I am impartial to Hetero or Yaoi so don't be afraid of a ship you would like.

Here's the list so far:

NaruHina: 11

NaruTema: 4

NaruFu: 2

NaruFEMHaku: 1

NaruIno: 1

GaaFu: 7

GaaHina: 3

GaaKarin: 3

GaaIno: 2

F-OC: 1

GaaMatsu: 1

Yaoi:

ItaNaru: 16

KibaNaru: 3

NejiNaru: 3

ShikaNaru: 1

GaaNaru: 9

NejiGaa: 7

ShinoGaa: 6

ShikaGaa: 1

ItaNaru in the lead for little Naruto! NejiGaa and GaaFu are tied!

Keep the votes coiming if you haven't voted yet.

Thanks for reading and please follow and review.

*I do not own Naruto or any of its Characters*

Last time:

"The elders, the clan heads as well as the civilian members all came to an agreement. By a vote of 9 to 3, with a 3/4 vote, we decided in exchange for missions and resources, that Sunagakure is willing to release the Ichibi Jinchuuriki over to Konohagakure under a treaty of peace. It is up to your judgement if you accept or not."

...

Chapter 12: Long Road Ahead

The room became deathly quiet. No one dared to move from their positions. Both Kages were in shock over the fact that the Suna council had been deciding everything since they left to investigate. The Sandaime internally smirked at the unexpected victory he had over the Kazekage.

The two young boys broke the silence when Naruto his friend tighter and whispered to him.

"Did you hear that Gaara! You get to come home with me and jiji. Now we can still be friends." Gaara was stuck in shock.

He had a friend, his first and only friend, hugging him, a demon in him, and was now leaving him village to go somewhere new. He had a new chance in life, away from the hate and fear. And a friend to be there with him along the way.

Gaara wanted to but refused to cry in front of the Kazekage and the Council, so he simply hugged Naruto back with all the force he could muster from his tired self.

The Sandaime smiled at the turn of events. It seemed to him that the council came to a decision without their village leader. He was surprised that they got enough votes to let this pass without their Kage's orders.

He understood how they did it though. While villages all had a monarchy under the reigning Kage, some laws were created by the people in order to protect them from unfair living and from the power of the Kages. Especially in Suna, where leaders in the past have been less than kind to the non ninja population.

The Hokage was happy and started to think about the kinks that would need to be fixed in the new treaty, so that it would benefit Konoha but also assist Suna. He didn't wanted starting a war over this whole situation because they didn't win anything.

The Kazekage was trying to keep hold on his temper but his face easily showed that he was displeased by what happened. His council went behind him and stopped him from controlling not only the Ichibi but now the Kyuubi, who was only 10 yards away from him.

He wanted to just kill the boy and be done with in now, but he knew that the Hokage would step in at an instant, and so would the Konoha ANBU. That and it could lead to a new war. Suna wasn't ready for that. Not Yet at least.

So he simply looked at his council. His council. The some ones that ruined his budding plans. They would find themselves out of a job and maybe even their lives very soon for what they had just done.

"Well..." everyone turned to the Hokage. "It seems that the council has spoken. I will agree to these terms, but we shall need to fix the kinks and little problems later on. I have been away from Konoha for a good while and I believe it is time for me to take my grandson and my new charge with me. Thank you for agreeing to a treaty. I believe that this will benefit both Suna and Konoha." He stood up and gestured to the hugging children.

"Now we should get ready for the journey back to Konoha. Please come with me both of you."

The boys untangled themselves from each other and walked with the Hokage with ANBU surrounding them. Gaara looked nervous but Naruto kept reassuring him everything was okay as they walked towards the hotel.

The Sandaime smiled as they talked, as it was mainly Naruto consoling Gaara, and let his thoughts focus on something else.

He knew that the boys were in danger now. The council might have agreed to the treaty but the Kazekage didn't. He knew the man would be willing to do anything to get his hands on more power for Suna and now that he knew that Naruto was also a jinchuuriki, his grandson had a target on his back. Jinchuuriki were the untimate symbol of power for a village and now Suna had none.

He had to get them out of Suna. He had to get Jiraiya. He had to make sure the boys would be safe in Konoha. He had to prepare to boys for the future. He had so much to do in such little time.

-(line break)-

Naruto and Gaara got in Naruto's room, which still had burn marks all over the walls and scorched ramen cups and furniture. Gaara looked at Naruto, who had the decency to blush.

"Don't ask." Gaara nodded with a small smile on his face. He began to look around the room he would be staying in. Despite the burns, it looked very nice and wondered if there was a catch.

"Hey Gaara, do you want to play a game?"

The redhead in question looked up to see Naruto holding a pillow in each hand. He wondered what was going on until the blond threw it at him. He caught it with ease. "What do I do with this?" Naruto smiled.

"We can have a pillow fight."

"What's a pillow fight?"

"I'll show you. Me and Anko-neechan have them all the time." He then pulled a reluctant Gaara onto the bed. The boy had no idea what a pillow fight was. He was afraid he or Naruto might get hurt. The 'fight' implied they might get hurt so he was scared. He still wasn't used to touching people of things when he didn't expect them.

"Okay, we lightly hit each other with these pillows for fun. Trust me, we won't get hurt."

Gaara nodded but didn't look fully convinced.

Naruto knew that Gaara was scared. Scared that he still didn't have full control. The blond hoped that the seal was strong so Gaara could be normal. Gaara was like him. He knew that Gaara wanted someone there for him, and for now, that person was him.

"Are you ready?" Gaara nodded slightly but got tense at the situation.

"Go!" Naruto went up to Gaara and tapped him lightly with the pillow, causing the boy to look at Naruto.

It didn't hurt. It didn't cause pain. It was for fun. And it felt kind of funny too. Like a cloud hitting him on the side. Gaara looked to see Naruto smiling at him with a cheeky grin, so he smiled back and tried to hit Naruto. They little fight escalated to where Gaara wasn't scared anymore and simply fought with all he could against the blond combatant. The battle became more fun by the second until both boys got tired and land back on the bed. Gaara was sprawled out across the bed with Naruto right next to him.

He felt great! The first time he had ever had fun with a friend. It made him feel like he was on top of the world. He hit Naruto again with his pillow, still flat in the bed and got a funny whine in response. "Alright... you win."

Gaara felt something in himself stir, like a feeling of happiness but more. Like a bubbling tingling in his chest that wanted to get out. He didn't think it would hurt, and he felt too happy to care. He had no idea what it was so he let it out.

With that, Gaara laughed for the first time in his life.

Naruto looked at his friend laughed along with him.

It was a fast growing friendship.

-(line break)-

Naruto got up in the morning to see the Sandaime standing there next to the bed. He shook Gaara awake from his slumber, as his jiji probably had something important to talk about.

Gaara rubbed his eyes and looked around to see he was still in the burnt room with Naruto, his friend.

It wasn't just a dream.

It was real.

He felt ready to cry at this.

He really was getting a new chance in life, but this time it wasn't just a dream. A dream he would wake up from in the morning. It was all real.

It felt too surreal to him last night. He was afraid he made it all up and he would wake up in his bland room back at Yashimaru's house.

Yashimaru...

He for got to tell him that he was leaving. He decided he would go and tell his uncle before they departed. He didn't want to see his uncle upset.

The Sandaime spoke, getting Gaara's attention.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Gaara-kun. How are you doing?"

"Good morning jiji. We're doing alright." Naruto said yawning.

"That's good. I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things. This involves both of you. Would you be okay with that, both of you."

"Sure thing jiji."

"Hai Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime smiled and sat down on the bed with both boys. They were now sitting criss cross next to each other, looking at the old man.

"Now, I know you explained everything to me and the Kazekage inside, but I want to hear anything you left out."

Naruto began to think about anything he left out when he told them. He went over everything. The deal, the fight, the sealing. He thought he explained everything until he finally thought of a little detail. He wasn't sure if he should but he knew that Jiji was trustworthy so he decided to tell him.

"Did I tell you about foxfire?" The Sandaime was curious of what 'foxfire' was. Judging by it's name, it probably had something to do with the Kyuubi. He wanted to find out so he lightly shook his head. "No, you have not told me. What is foxfire?"

Naruto then held out his hand palm up and closed his eyes. Gaara and the Hokage wondered what he was doing. They waited there for a few second until a ball of crimson fire burst forth from his hand.

The Sandaime was surprised by the flame. It radiated heat like no other fire despite only being the size of a ramen bowl, and it looked very dangerous. Dangerous yet beautiful. The crimson fire danced around in Naruto's hand as if it had a mind of its own.

Gaara realized what the fire was when it came out. It was the same fire he used to get passed his sand so he could save him. Gaara wondered what else there was to Naruto.

He realized that he didn't know much about the boy and that made him alittle sad. But he had alot of time to get to know him now. So he decided he would create a stronger friendship between them and get to know the blond better.

" Naruto-kun, that is amazing. I'm guessing the Kyuubi gave you this?" The Sandaime asked.

"Yeah, he gave it to me in exchange for a better place to run around in. So I gave him a forest and mountains and a river. He seems to like it."

The Sandaime didn't know how to respond to that and simply stared at the new kind of fire. "Is it a bloodline?"

"What's a bloodline?" The blond asked curiously.

"A bloodline is a skill or trait that can only be passed down through family. If you were to have family, then it would be passed down to them." The Sandaime explained.

"Uh... I don't know."

" **Oi! Brat! It's me. I was listening in on the conversation. No, It's not a bloodline, but I can make it one, for a cost of course."** He could tell the swindling fox was smirking in his head. He sighed at the conversation that was bound to happen later on.

During the pause of mental talking. The Sandaime studied Naruto. He seemed to be meditating in a way and looked of into space. About a minute later, he focused again.

"Kyuubi said it's not but he can make it one in the future."

"You can communicate with the Kyuubi no Yoko?!" The Sandaime asked. The blond was able to talk to the most powerful being on the planet by simply closing his eyes. That was going to be a headache later on. He just knew it.

-(line break)-

Suna was bustling around at the information that was repeased earlier that day. One of the council members told a few people about the decision and the news spread like wildfire, The demon was leaving. Many had cheered at this information, happy that their lives would no longer be threatened. Civilians and lower ninja cheered in the streets and smiled at the news.

Others were less happy, mainly older ninja. They knew that the loss of a jinchuuriki would make them look weak and they were already considered the lowest village. This would be a blow to their power. They needed to show their pride as a village by having a tailed beast. Many of them hated the jinchuuriki, but that didn't mean they wanted him leaving with such a valuable asset inside him.

While the news was quickly spreading all over, the Konoha group was finalizing their packing for the long trip.

The group was getting ready for the journey back. It would be quite strenuous on the group, especially the two young boys, but the Sandaime knew they were strong and could make it.

Naruto let Gaara borrow some of his clothes, so now Naruto was wearing a red shirt and Gaara tan one, both wearing shorts and new beige cloaks for the journey.

The ANBU were split up now so they could protect the boys and the Hokage. While they were in an allied village, the Sandaime told them that they should be alert in case someone makes a move on them.

The squad was just inside the gates when Gaara looked at the his village. His former village.

It was never home, but he would miss it. The sand, the breezes that came now and them. The buildings he would sit on to watch the sky.

Naruto noticed his friend zone out and put a hand on his shoulder. Gaara took notice of it but didn't move.

"You okay Gaara. Are you sure that you want to come with us?"

"Yeah..." he said quietly. He tried to visit Yashimaru earlier but he wasn't home. He tried to find him, but he was not in any place that he would usually hang out, so Gaara was forced to leave a note on the table explaining what was happening. He didn't like it, but he didn't have much time to do anything else.

"Suna was never my home. Maybe the sand, but not the people or the village." He looked to his friend with a soft smile. "Now I have a new chance in life. I have you as a friend, so that's a great start."

Naruto smiled grabbed Gaara's hand. He led the redhead to the Sandaime so they could leave.

The Sandaime watched the whole thing with happiness. They seemed to have formed a strong bond rather quickly. It was good for both of them and would help with the lack of relationships in their lives. Even if they weren't jinchuuriki, he could tell they would still be friends.

"Alright, we are heading out. The ANBU will be around both of you for protection so don't feel scared about the closeness. We have a long way to go if we want to get back to Konoha in time for you two to get some sleep."

"Hai, jiji"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

Gaara was still uncomfortable around the village leader. The Kazekage was very harsh and would try to get him to train his sand. He subconsciously wondered if this man would do the same. While Naruto trusted him, he was still unsure.

"We are heading out then. Make sure you have plenty of water for the trip and food to eat. I want to make sure you are both ready for it."

Both boys checked their bags for anything they might need. Food, water, clothes, cloak, and ramen. The last one for Naruto.

Gaara was also fortunate that one of the Konoha ANBU made him a storage seal that held sand. He loved sand and realized that there was very little in Konoha, so he asked the Hokage if there was anything he could do. With a snap of his fingers, an ANBU jumped down and was asked to help him. She not only made seals for him but helped him move the sand into all them, so he could carry as mush as possible without weight. He thanked the cat masked ANBU repeatedly for her kindness, and put them in his bag.

"You ready Gaara?"

Gaara sighed before looking at the village one last time. This was not his home. He had a new one to start in Konoha. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Both boys strapped their bags to their backs and walked towards the gates with the Hokage and ANBU also ready to leave. The group walked out of Suna, leaving behind a village that will soon demand revenge for their loss of jinchuuriki and a drive to destroy Konoha.

((End Chapter 12))

Yay!

I know. I was short, but I had to do the transition chapter. The next chapter will be about settling in Konoha. The upcoming story after the time skip can either be a new story, like a sequel, or I can continue writing chapters for this same story. I'm leaning towards a sequel though to get more viewers though.

Please let me know what you think in the review and thank you for reading.


	14. Notice! Rewrite in Progress

Attention all readers! A rewrite is in progress!

I am doing a rewrite of this story. There are too many holes and problems with the story that need to be fixed. Simply fixing the chapters won't solve the problem. I love the story concept, but it needs to be revised and altered. My rewrite will not be in POV changes like this one, but it will have moments that focus on the characteristics of one character. I will make the characters more in-depth and not be so two dimensional. It won't be so rushed.

The ReWrite Story Title will be : New Opportunities : The Fox and The Tanuki

I will be rewriting the story, which means I am discontinuing this one. But don't worry, the story will continue and be improved. This story is just a train wreck as of now and the new story will be better. I have gotten comments and messages about my grammar and lack of tact in the story and it all makes perfect sense. It will be fixed in the new story.

Any votes made in this story will be carried over to the new one, so if you voted this time, you get a second vote for the rewrite.

Speaking of which, here is the pairing votes for those who are interested:

Hetero:

Naruto x Hinata: 15

Naruto x Temari: 4

Naruto x Fu: 2

Naruto x FEMHaku: 2

Naruto x Ino: 1

Gaara x Fu: 11

Gaara x Hinata: 3

Gaara x Karin: 3

Gaara x Ino: 2

Gaara x OFC: 1

Gaara x Matsuri: 1

Yaoi:

Itachi x Naruto: 31

Gaara x Naruto: 20

Neji x Naruto: 5

Kiba x Naruto: 3

Shikamaru x Naruto: 1

Neji x Gaara: 17

Shino x Gaara: 9

Shikamaru x Gaara: 1

ItaNaru and NejiGaa are in the lead!

Thank you to all my readers of this story. I hope you don't hate me for what I'm doing. I plan on posting the new chapter of the rewrite this week, so please be patient and thank you for understanding.


End file.
